Invitation
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Day Six of CoLu Week 2017! Lucy hated parties, but what happens when she meets Cobra at one?
1. Chapter 1

**Day 6 of CoLu Week 2017! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Invitation

Chapter 1

Lucy fumed from her spot on the couch, ignoring the college party that raged around her. Of all the times Levy took the opportunity to ditch her to get busy with her boyfriend, it had to be now. At a party that he and his dorm mates were throwing, and leaving her alone when she didn't know anyone!

Honestly, being a complete bookworm did nothing for her social life, but than again it did get her into the college of her dreams and away from her tyrannical father. Hell, the only other person she knew aside from Levy was Laxus, a distant cousin from her mother's side. She recalled a little about him, since they had played together while they were little and before her mother passed away. He was one of the co-hosts of the party, but was busy making out with some brunette that had been drinking non-stop.

A sudden blur and thud caused her to pull her feet up slightly as a drunken party member with a toothy grin and platinum blonde hair landed before the couch. Apparently having tripped over the couple that was on the ground making out. He blinked at her bare legs before giving a slow, drunken whistle before smiling up at her. Causing her to basically volt over the back of the couch and make her way into the kitchen.

She was thankful to find it empty, since all the food was out in the parlor and living area. Seriously, she couldn't believe that her best friend's boyfriend and his friends were so loaded that they had their own complex just a few blocks from the college. It was amazing, but she felt sorry about the clean up that they were going to have to deal with when the sun came up. Not to mention the possible free loaders that wanted sympathy because of their hangovers.

Giving a sigh, she plopped down onto a one of the vacant stools, making herself comfortable before reaching into her bag and pulling out the book she had brought. Leaning against the bar in the center of the kitchen, she flipped to her page and began to read. Only to raise up as the door to the kitchen swung open harshly before a man with a serious scowl on his face walked in. Only to freeze as he saw her sitting there, the book covering the lower half of her face.

She waited to see if he would say something, but when he gave a shrug and moved to the fridge she released a small sigh and looked back to her book. Looking back up when something was placed beside her, and saw that it was a soda can and that the man was popping the tab on a second one.

"So, you a DD or just a friend that got dragged along?" He asked, causing her to give a small huff before accepting the can.

"Honestly, at this point I believe that I'm a friend that just got dragged along. Levy only brought me because she didn't want me to be all alone in the dorm, saying that I should learn to socialize. How the hell can someone talk with anyone in that mayhem out there?" She growled, taking a sip and looked over to see him smirking.

"Not enjoying the party I take it." He stated, and she gave a shrug.

"Not really a party person, I guess. I just don't see the thrill to it, and honestly believe it's a waste of time. No offense to Laxus, Gajeel, and whoever their third roommate is. I'm sure they put some time and effort into all this, but...It's just not something I like going to." She muttered, sliding the book back into her bag and took a closer look at the man who had sat down beside her. He looked familiar, and she could only guess that they must share a class.

He had a deep tan, amazing violet colored eyes, dark maroon hair that somehow looked good on him, and a build that had most girls fainting. Not overly muscular, but enough to give a bad edge. All clad up in jeans, muscle shirt, and boots. Not to mention, he didn't seem to mind her sizing him up, since he was doing the exact same to her.

"So, let me guess. You're more of a bookworm, and the only reason you came is because Gajeel's hell fire of a little woman would have dragged your ass here anyway?" He asked, laughing when she sighed and gave a nod. That was one reason she respected and looked up to Levy, the woman made sure to get what she wanted, regardless of what she had to do. The woman might be short, but her soul and spirit was all that of an Amazonian woman.

"Well, I myself got roped up into all of this. So, I know somewhat of your feelings to it." He stated, downing the last of his drink before they both looked at the door as they heard something crash. No doubt someone had knocked into something, and breaking it from the way some of them laughed and others 'oh'ed.

"Really feel sorry for those three. Thinking of everything they're going to have to clean up." Lucy muttered, blinking as the can in the man's hand was suddenly crushed before he casually tossed it into the bin behind the counter.

"Well, I'm sure that those two idiots can take care of themselves. Want to ditch the rest of this disaster and go to the library instead?" He asked, causing her to blink before she flushed. Realizing that he was the final roommate.

"I...I really didn't mean anything.."

"Chill, Bright Eyes. Like I said, I didn't even want this damn party to happen. So, I say just avoid the place and let them clean up afterwards. So, wanna join me in the library?" He asked, waiting as she blinked before looking back to the door. Honestly, Levy had left her alone more than an hour ago, meaning that there was a good chance that she was going to spend the night anyway...

"What the hell. Beats staying here and trying to ignore that crowd while reading." She muttered, slipping off the stool and smoothing down the wrinkles in the skirt that Levy had practically forced her into. Giving a smile, she waited as the man straightened, grabbed a few more drinks and a tray of food from the fridge before motioning her to go ahead.

"I'm Lucy, by the way." She stated, watching as he blinked before giving a smirk.

"Cobra."

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed! Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Invitation! Hope that everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Invitation

Chapter 2

"I can't believe that the librarian trusted you with a second key." Lucy announced, stepping into the dimly lit foyer, and shrugged her coat off. Thankful that the library remained heated, even after normal closing hours. Heavens above knew that it was cold enough outside to freeze Hell over.

"She didn't." Cobra announced, causing her to pause in hanging her coat up on the hook as he shut the door and began peeling his own cloak off. Peeking over, she noticed that he was watching her closely, and she bit her bottom lip. Questions after questions shot through her head, but all she could do was shift and wince before looking at him with a slightly pleading look.

"Anyway I can get a copy of your key then?" She asked, watching as a shocked look settled over his face, before he burst out laughing. She shivered as the deep, smooth sound washed over her. Heating her in a way that no heater could ever do. And quickly pushed the unfamiliar feeling away as she felt her face begin to heat.

Clearing her throat, she waited until he stopped laughing and gave a cheeky grin as he shook his head.

"You're not right in the head, if that's the first thing you ask after I said that." He got out, walking further into the foyer, with her tagging along behind. Causing her to giggle and look up at him.

"Never claimed otherwise, did I?" Once again, another laugh left him, and she smirked before looking around at the library that was just to the two of them at the moment.

"I am curious though, does Mira know you have a copy?" She asked, having never met anyone who could do something like that and Mira not know about it! Not to mention, there was no telling what the woman would do if she did find out. Mira was proud of being a librarian, and followed the rules to a 't', and having someone inside the library after hours was something to frown at. He was taking a big risk if he got found out.

"I have a feeling that she does, but if she doesn't..."

"No worries, my lips are sealed! Especially if it means that I can get my own copy." She exclaimed, plopping down onto a stool at the little desert bar that hooked to the library, and felt her eyes widen as Cobra easily hopped over the bar and began rummaging underneath.

"Never agreed to give you a copy." He muttered, pulling up a couple of glasses before giving her a pointed look. Rolling her eyes, she reached into her purse and pulled out the drinks that he had made her carry in there. Although, with the size of her bag, it wasn't all that difficult. Honestly, she didn't know why she didn't just use it as her backpack.

"Oh come on!" She whined, handing one of the sodas to him and watched as he poured some into one glass, and more into another before handing one to her.

"Why would you want a key..."

"Why else! To study more _and_ read the books! Duh." She shot out, blushing as he smirked before shaking his head.

"You really are a bookworm , aren't you? By the way, what was the book that you were reading?" He asked, jumping back over the bar and sitting in the stool beside hers. His back resting against the bar, his elbows helping hi to keep his balance on the top while he bent his arm to take a drink.

"It's a political book, mainly just theories and what not. I'm just viewing it really, and not liking it." She muttered, scrunching her nose slightly in distaste. In truth, she had read worse, and figured that she was merely biased since political talk just hit too close to home with her past.

"Your studying to become an editor, right?" He asked, causing her to blink before giving him a look. He knew an awful lot about her for just meeting her just now.

"Calm down, Bright Eyes. I'm in your chemistry class, as well as creative writing class." He stated, a smirk tilting one corner of his mouth and causing her to blush. She had two classes with her! How the hell had she overlooked a man like this, not once, but twice!?

"I..I.."

"With your nose buried in those books I would imagine that you've overlooked a lot more than just me." He smirked, causing her to pout before taking a sip of her drink. Was she really that easy to read? Her gaze scanned the shelves upon shelves of books that were just feet from her. Her hands itched to stroke over the spines, her mind wanting to delve into the worlds that were held within the pages.

"So, why do you read so much?" He asked, causing her to blink before looking back to him. Seriously, something had to be wrong with her! Here beside her was a man actually giving her the time of..night, and she was wanting to grab a book. Releasing a sigh, she braced her arms on the bar and rested her chin on them as she looked to him.

"I wanted to get a scholarship to any college I wished. My father tried to plan my entire life, and I wasn't having it. So, I studied and made my own decisions to stay on campus so he couldn't use the whole 'live-under-my-roof' speech." She stated, tracing the rim of her glass as she watched him.

"So, they are a means of escape for you. Textbooks for school, and the rest for when you don't want to face reality. I can relate to that in a way." He muttered, causing her to tilt her head slightly.

"Chemistry is the same way for me. I've had a shitty childhood, but had found a talent for mixing chemicals. Don't ask." He shook his head when she went to open her mouth, so settled with a shrug and waited for him to finish.

"All through school, science and chemistry were classes that I thrived in. Especially when we were permitted to do labs. The smell of the chemicals and sterilized equipment, I don't know. I could get lost in the formulas, theories, and results...It makes it so I don't have to deal with some of the shit around me." He finished, downing the rest of his drink before pouring himself some more.

Lucy could only nod, it was the same way with books. Whenever she didn't know how to deal with the situation around her, she pulled out a book. It allowed her to focus on something other than the panic or embarrassment that wanted to drown her. Sometimes it gave her the answers she needed, and other times it just helped her calm down so she could focus better.

"I wanna show you something." Cobra stated, pulling her out of her thoughts and she slid off the stool as he started walking toward the back of the library. She blinked as they went toward the history section, and found her mouth opening in surprise as he squeezed through a small gap in the shelves. Looking around, she hesitated a moment before following after him.

She had expected more rows of books, having thought that they were in the wrong section, but found a gasp leaving her as she stepped into a different room. It held only four, tall shelves filled with books, that lined the walls. In the center was a large area rug that offered some comfort to the rough, hard wood floor. As well as a large desk, comfortable looking chair, and even a couch!

"I found this place when my curiosity about that damn gap got too much. As far as I know, no one else knows about this place. Everything was covered in dust, but I've fixed it up a little." He muttered, and she could only nod before running her hand over the polished desk, her gaze trying to count the books around her that she didn't even know of.

"I...I'll make you a copy of the key. You can come here anytime you want...As a little study. It's what I do." Cobra muttered, and she turned to him as she detected the slight hesitance and uncertainty in his voice. He was scratching the back of his neck as if he was uncomfortable about something. Giving a small smile, she shook her head.

"I was only joking, Cobra. This is your personally little haven, I can't just..."

"That's the thing. I...I want you to know about this place. I want you to use it, as well. Maybe...Maybe we could even meet up some times and...I don't know...Help each other study or something?" He grumbled, causing her to blink before giving a smile and clapping her hands together.

"That sounds amazing! I would love for that to happen." She stated, watching as he gave a small smile before giving a nod.

* * *

 **Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Thank you for the reviews and I hope that you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

Invitation

Chapter 3

Lucy blinked as Cobra opened the door to his shared apartment, and covered her mouth at the disaster that greeted them. Beer bottles and cans littered the floor, paper was thrown everywhere, and there were even a few articles of clothing laying about.

Not to mention, she saw a few stains soaking into the carpet which she really hoped was only beer or soda. It seemed that they no longer had a lamp, since it was shattered on the ground, making her wonder briefly if that was what had been the crash that they heard.

A groan caused her to look into the living room, and raise an eyebrow as Laxus slowly sat up on the couch. His chest bare, his neck covered in bruises, and his face...She bit her knuckle to keep her laughter at bay, but it seemed that Cobra had no mercy and barked into laughter.

"You look like a rejected hooker!" He got out, grasping the edge of the door frame, before yanking out his phone and snapping a quick picture of the man. Lucy smiled at her cousin, who really did look bad. Apparently someone had thought it to be a good idea to tie his spiky hair into multiple ponytails, apply make-up badly to his face, and then top it all off with glitter.

"Where did they even get the make-up? And glitter?" She whispered, looking up when Cobra gave a huff.

"Probably got it from Midnight from the look of the shade. He's gonna be pissed." He laughed.

"Which one?"

"Both." He laughed out, before turning and heading closer to the bedrooms. She followed after, leaving a very confused Laxus to try and figure out why they were so buddy-buddy, and why the hell they were laughing at him.

"Pincushion, you better be decent! If I see anything, I'll poison you!" Cobra snapped, rasping his knuckles against a door before pushing it open. Lucy peeked in, finding a blush settling on her cheeks, as Levy's boyfriend glared at them while hugging a sleeping Levy close to his chest.

"What the hell do you want?" Gajeel rumbled, his voice husky from sleep as Cobra approached.

"Your key making kit." Cobra muttered, turning slightly and started moving papers on Gajeel's desk when the man waved toward it. Giving a grunt when he found it and exited the room, shutting the door behind him, and Lucy turned when he stared down the hall from where they came. Giving a small smile as she saw Laxus standing there, still looking a little hungover but more aware of his surroundings.

"What are you up to, Cobra?" He growled, rubbing his head and giving her a worried look. She shook her head, thinking that it was crazy that he was so protective over her, even though they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

"Easy, Spark Plug. I'm just making a copy key for Lucy." Cobra stated, turning on his heels and headed toward his room. Lucy followed and nearly laughed as Laxus trailed after them.

"Where did you two disappear to?" He asked, causing her to look over her shoulder.

"Calm down Laxus, you're acting like the big brother I never had." She teased, blinking when he frowned and met her gaze with a serious one.

"You're family Blondie, and while I trust Cobra, that doesn't mean I like the idea of him sneaking around with you." He muttered, causing her to blush slightly. Honestly, he made it sound like they were having an affair or something! Then again, she and Cobra had stayed in the hidden library room for a long time, just talking with one another or reading from the collections. Hell, she even had two of the books stuck in her purse for later reading!

"It's not anything, we just snuck into the library." Cobra muttered, and she smiled when Laxus gave a choked sound.

"Lucy! You broke into the library!?" He hissed, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"No, we walked through the front door." She stated, watching as he gaped as Cobra chuckled. Stepping into his room as he held open the door for her.

"You are not giving her a spare key to the library!" He announced, and she watched as Cobra gave a sigh before turning to glare at him.

"Who said that I was going to give her a spare key to the library? For all you know it's a spare key for here. Or a spare of her own key."

"Well, which is it?"

"None of your damn business." Lucy felt her jaw drop as Cobra shut and locked the door on Laxus, who snarled from the other side.

"You just..."

"He doesn't scare me, Bright Eyes." Cobra muttered, stepping over to his desk and pulled out his key to the library. She plopped onto his bed and looked around his room as he fiddled with the key. He had explained to her how copying a key worked, but it all went over her head.

She was surprised about one thing though. His room was plain! There was no decorations on the wall, nothing on the hard wood floors, and the sheets on the bed were just a faint green that matched the walls. His room gave her nothing to go on about him, and it made her wonder why he kept everything so...hidden.

Even when they were talking in the library, he didn't give much about his childhood. Just saying that it was crappy, and then talking about role models that shaped him into who he was. Sure, he came across a little strange, especially whenever his humor came forth. It was a bit dark, but still funny.

Whereas with herself, she nearly blabbed her whole life story to him. The only thing she left out was the fact that she ran away from home after her mother's passing, and stayed with Levy. Which was all the reason that she had became such a bookworm, but she hadn't wanted to explain how bad her father was after the passing of her mother. Maybe his life had been something like that.

"Alright, just have to let it set for a day and then you'll have your own key." Cobra stated, pulling her from her thoughts and causing her to smile. The thought of being able to go to the library on nights that she couldn't sleep were making her giddy, and she shifted off of the bed and approached where he sat.

"So, have you copied the key for anyone else?" She asked, watching as he sat the kit to the side before looking over his shoulder at her.

"Midnight." He admitted, causing her to give a hum while thinking of the quiet man that she shared her drama class with. The man had the whole rock glam look going for him, but was always nodding off in class. Cobra had told her that they had been friends since they were young, practically brothers.

A lot of people kept away from him, saying that he was just too weird, especially with his bouts of insomnia. She had never really given it a thought, and had always admired the fact that he could deal with make-up better than anyone else she had known.

"Whenever he can't sleep at night he'll go to the library. He doesn't know about the hidden room, though." He added, and she gave a frown.

"Why haven't you told him about it?"

"Don't know."

A silence stretched between them, it wasn't uncomfortable but it had them thinking about the other more and more. A sudden knock on the door caused both of them to start and look.

"Oi, Lucy! Levy is ready to go home." Laxus barked, and Lucy smiled as she heard an embarrassed squeak. Shaking her head, she smiled at Cobra.

"See you in class tomorrow." She announced, giving a little wave before bounding to the door and opening it. She smiled at Laxus before turning to Levy. Only to blink as she was peeking over at Cobra, an uncertain look on her face before giving her a small smile.

"Ready to go back?"

"Yeah." She whispered, wondering why he friend was so worried about Cobra. Hell, usually if Lucy talked to anyone else she was thrilled. Even she had to admit she didn't have that many friends, and Levy was always trying to bring her out of her shell. She had thought that becoming friends with Cobra would make her happy for her, so why was she looking at Cobra like he was the snake he was called?

* * *

Cobra released a small sigh, more than used to the look he had received from Gajeel's woman. It was making him think that he should just kill any thoughts of getting with Lucy. Especially since the looks he was getting from his roommates were enough to make lesser men back off.

"You two just gonna stare, or finally say what's on your mind?" He growled, watching as Laxus gave a sigh and slumped his shoulders.

"I don't want to tell you how to live your life..."

"Then don't."

" _However_! I don't like the idea of Lucy hooking up with someone like..." Laxus trailed off, his face become a little sheepish as he tried to find the right word without offending him. Too late on that shit.

"With someone like me." He ended for him, scowling as the man had the audacity to flinch and give a nod.

"It's not that we don't trust you. We just don't..."

"You just don't trust me with her." He snarled, watching as Gajeel looked away. Releasing a hiss of breath, he grabbed the key and settling copy before standing and moving by the two men.

"I'm staying somewhere else tonight. This shit better be cleaned up before I decide to return." He growled, kicking an empty beer bottle before leaving the apartment.

The morning air did nothing to cool his agitation, as he stalked back toward campus. His intention of hiding away in the secret library, but found himself slowing as he allowed his mind to catch up to the events of the day. A sigh finally escaping him as he realized that they all had the right to protect her from him. That anything with him would only bring her pain. Yet, something deep within him seemed to plead not to give up on her.

When he had seen her in the kitchen, reading a book instead of getting drunk like the other girls, his interest had been sparked. Talking with her only inflamed that curiosity, until he knew that he was hooked. He liked being around her, and wasn't even phased that it had developed in only a few hours.

Her reactions to the smallest things amused him, and had him teasing her about anything and everything just to see them. Yet, no reaction beat her smile when he had offered them meeting up to study together. That beaming smile...It had nearly stopped his heart when she directed it at him. He had seen it a few times in their shared classes, whenever she was reading a book and something amused her. To actually be the reason for that smile...

All he could bring her was smirks, dark humor, and baggage. She didn't need someone like him bringing her down. The rumors and looks alone would get to her. With a heavy sigh, he pulled out the key copy, and debated on throwing it away. No, he had made her a promise, and he wasn't about to break it. He'd just have to make sure to keep distance between them, and continue watching her from a distance.

* * *

 **Hope that you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait! I messed up my shoulder some way and it was hard to type with only one hand. But, shoulder is somewhat better and I can write! Hope that everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Invitation

Chapter 4

"Lu-Lu...Don't get me wrong, but _maybe_ you shouldn't hang around Cobra." Levy suddenly whispered, drawing Lucy's gaze up and away from the book she had been reading. Levy was curled up on their couch, playing with her hair and refusing to meet her gaze.

Releasing a sigh, she marked her spot in the book and set it to the side. Leaning closer to Levy when she inhaled and finally looked up.

"I'm glad that you hung out with someone without my encouragement, but Cobra isn't the type you should hang around. Cobra isn't even his real name, and neither Gajeel or Laxus knows it. They _trust_ him, but even they admit there is something odd about him." Levy ended the rant by straightening and giving her a pleading look. Lucy knew that she wanted her to just go on what she said, no questions asked, but Lucy couldn't. Not this time, anyway.

"Odd how?" The sigh that Levy released told Lucy that this could very well turn into a small bicker between them, but she couldn't help it. There was just something about Cobra that drew her to him.

"He speaks nothing of his past. The only thing they know is some of his idols, and that Midnight is his _only_ friend, and the only one that knows about his life before here. Yet, Midnight refuses to talk about it..."

"It's not his place too. If they want to know so badly about him, then.."

"They _have_ asked, Lu! Cobra always gives them some riddle like answers. Even I asked what his real name is, and all he said was; " _You have to earn that privilege_." Who says things like that!?" Levy snapped, a familiar spark entering her eye and Lucy thought about backing down but shook her head.

"Maybe he has a past he just doesn't like talking about. Maybe, he has trust issues to where he wants to absolutely trust someone before telling them his real name. Just because he doesn't talk about his past..."

"Alright, fine! But can you handle the rumors and being ostracized?" Levy asked, causing Lucy to blink and stare at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy, there are so many dark rumors surrounding him. Rumors of being in gangs, being thrown into juvy and jail. Of him hurting people. Other students, they keep there distance from him. If you begin to socialize with him, they could very well give you the same treatment." Levy explained, and Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm already anti-social, so I don't see.."

" _Because that can be fixed!_ Associating yourself with Cobra could make it so no one would approach you. Which could mean that he could become your sole dependent, and he could easily hurt you!" Levy snapped, and Lucy gave a sigh while shaking her head. Talk about spiraling on that one. None of their friends would allow that to happen.

"This is ridiculous. So big deal, people don't know of his past, that doesn't mean he hurts people. I talked with him last night, and honestly, he's nothing like you just said. Thank you for your concern Levy, but I think I'll do this my way." She stated, grabbing her book and standing.

"Lucy..."

"I'll be at the library if you need me." She interrupted, grabbing her bag and walking out of the dorm room. Giving a sigh once she was out in the hall, she moved to the steps and glanced out a window in passing. Only to stop and backtrack as she saw Cobra moving through the campus grounds toward the library as well. Wondering briefly why he had decided to come back to the library, unless Laxus and Gajeel had lectured him as Levy had just lectured her.

Regardless, it didn't matter what his past was like. All that mattered was who people were now, even if a dark past shaped them into different people. Straightening her shoulders, she continued toward the steps, and decided that she would talk with him more if she saw him at the library. She didn't care what others thought, she wanted to get to know him and make her judgement based on what she saw. There was nothing in this world that would make her turn away from him.

" _Other students, they keep their distance from him..._ " The words that Levy had explained earlier sounded in Lucy's mind. Which she was beginning to see was a major understatement. Students didn't just keep their distance from him and Midnight, they went out of their ways to just downright avoid them.

From the moment she had entered the library, she had seen just that. Cobra and Midnight were off at one table to the side, and it was almost like an invisible force field were around them. Everyone's eyes were focused on them for a few seconds before they focused back on what was before them, or if they had to get a book, they skirted around the table in a ridiculous manner. Surely this was just too extreme!

" _Can you handle the rumors and being ostracized_?" The question had Lucy giving a smile before facing the table again, watching as Midnight and Cobra talked about something, wincing as Cobra suddenly dropped his head onto the table and Midnight gave a heavy sigh before raising his crimson gaze. They seemed to widen slightly before staring at her in curiosity. She tilted her head slightly before giving a small smile, silently asking if it was okay for her to get closer. And felt something warm settle in her chest when he gave a small smile and nodded just the slightest.

Turning to face their table, she approached. Not minding the little skip that she had in her step, or the worried looks that she felt from the other students. No, Cobra wasn't like they made him out to be, and damnit, if she had to be the one to show them that, then so be it.

* * *

Cobra had poured everything out to Midnight, hoping that his friend could give him some sort of advice. Something to help him rather decide to leave Lucy alone, or attempt to have something with her. But, he was afraid. His life wasn't exactly something he could share with someone so...Pure! Not to mention, everyone treated him like a leper, and he didn't want her to experience the same.

Sure, she was anti-social. But that was her choice. If she hung out with him...Then people would start talking, and no doubt he would flip his lid the first time he heard a dark rumor about her. Giving a sigh, he plopped his head down onto the table, giving a smirk as Midnight's sigh reached his ears. He knew that his friend would like nothing more than to slap him upside the head, but just didn't have the energy at the moment because of his insomnia.

For the past few minutes, Midnight had been telling him to just screw what other people thought and try something with the blonde. Only to be rejected by another doubt from Cobra. Leading his friend to ask him if he truly wanted something with Lucy, or if it was just a crush. He had answered that he had wanted something, but was just to worried about everything else.

"Have you thought about what Lucy wants?" The random question had him raising his head and narrowing his gaze at the smirk on Midnight's face. He was up to something...

"Hey, can I join you guys?" The voice was unmistakable. Looking over his shoulder, he could only blink as Lucy stood there, waiting for them to give the okay. But for the life of him, he couldn't get his brain to register the answer correctly.

"By all means. Keep Cobra company for a bit, I'm gonna go get some coffees." Midnight muttered, standing from the table and causing Cobra to give him a panic look. Nearly growling when he just smirked before looking to Lucy again.

"Anything you want?"

"Caramel coffee, please." Lucy answered, pulling out the change for it, but Cobra wasn't surprised when Midnight waved it away and headed for the bar. The students in his way parting like the damn Red Sea.

"I could help..."

"He's the one who offered, therefore he pays. It's something he does, no point fighting it." Cobra muttered, finally finding his tongue in order to defend his friend. Looking to Lucy when she gave a hum and finally sat down. Right. Beside. Him!

"Guess that makes sense. I'm the same way." She muttered, and he felt his heart clench before giving a sigh and laying his head on the table again.

"You alright?"

"Fine, just a lot of shit going on inside my head." He grumbled, peeking out from under his arm at the students and felt dread settle over him. They had noticed Lucy sitting and talking with him. Some of them were already whispering to one another, and there was no telling what they were talking about.

"Mira and Midnight would look cute together." The off comment from Lucy had him looking back up with surprise. Only to follow her gaze to his best friend and the bar maid that took care of the entire library. Nearly falling from his chair as he saw that Midnight was actually giving a small, barely noticeable, smile to the woman.

"I knew he had a crush on her, but..."

"Looks like she might return his feelings." She muttered, and Cobra looked at Mira, who was blushing ever so lightly but wearing her usual smile. Well damn!

"Wait. Isn't she with that Mard guy?"

"Broke it off. He was just too serious, and when he finally insulted her siblings she cut it off. Her family means everything to her, and will always come first to her." Lucy muttered, and he turned to her with a raise eyebrow.

"And you know, because?"

"Hmm? Oh, Mira is one of my closest friends. Along with Natsu, Gray, Jackal, Lisanna, Elfman, Wendy, and Erza." She stated, causing him to sit there and just stare at her. Out of everything that they had talked about, her group of friends hadn't been mentioned...Those people were the most insane people around! Especially Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Jackal!

"How did you become friends with them?" He asked, watching as she gave a sad smile.

"Back in High School, after I got away from my father, Levy dragged me into her group of friends. They knew them from being around, and it just kinda happened. Natsu and me really kicked it off as friends, and the others just gradually came around." She admitted, and he watched as she rubbed the back of her head before looking up.

"Here is the coffees." Midnight sounded, placing a cup with dark liquid before him, a light brown one in front of Lucy, and a cream colored one in front of himself. They all sat in silence, each sipping their coffee, before Midnight finally lowered his cup and broke the silence.

"Lucy? What do you think of the rumors that surround Cobra and I?" The question had Cobra glaring at him, before peeking over at Lucy to see that she was looking at him in surprise. They both watched as she lowered her cup and looked up as she thought.

"Honestly, I don't even know any of the rumors that supposedly deal with you two. I don't listen to gossip, but Levy did lecture me about the rumors of gangs, being in juvenile detention, in jail and hurting some people. Although, she was mid rant so I don't know how credible all that is." She shrugged, looking at them with a small smile. Cobra shifted, wanting to defend himself, to somehow explain that not everything about him was bad. But, if he did that then she would know that a few of the things she just mentioned were true!

"Well, some of the rumors aren't far from the truth. What if we said something like that?" Cobra nearly shot across the table at his best friend. What the hell was he playing at!

"I wouldn't mind." That statement had him snapping his head in Lucy's direction, staring as she met Midnight's gaze head on. No hesitation, no dishonesty.

"What happened in the past, is in the past. It's shaped you to who you are now, and that's all that matters. So long as you are respectable people, I don't care. So far, I know that Cobra is nice and kind, and you are seeming to be the same way. So, if it's okay, I'd really like it if we can be friends." She beamed at them, and Cobra looked at Midnight, who gave a small smile before nodding. Then looked down at the table. Lucy didn't care about what happened in their past...Just who they were then...With a mental groan he dropped his head onto the table. Fighting the idiotic grin that wanted to plaster his face.

Never, in all his years, did someone just accept him like that. Hell, the only reason he was friends with Midnight, was because they had lived beside one another and dealt with the same shit. To have someone not even question their pasts, it was a fucking blessing. Especially when it came from Lucy!

"Cobra?"

"I'm good, Bright Eyes. Just wasn't expecting that shit." He muttered, before raising his head and facing her with a smile. He could deal with friendship for now, but if she would completely accept him, then he would go as far as he could. Even if that meant inviting her into his dark past.

* * *

 **Hope that you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Alright! Things will hopefully be heating up soon. (Honestly, I'm not really sure how I'm going to take this story. I have a few ideas with how I want it to go, and I'm not sure which one I want to choose.) Still hope that you all enjoy the story!**

* * *

Invitation

Chapter 5

"Lucy! I've been hearing rumors that you've begun to hang around Cobra and Midnight? Are these true?" The sudden question, and appearance of Erza Scarlet had her jerking in surprise before giving a smile."

"Good morning Erza.

"Morning. Now, the rumors?" She couldn't help but to smile at the woman she viewed as an older sister.

"Yes, I have become friends with Cobra and Midnight. They're great people Erza, just have some barriers when it comes to trusting others." She admitted, continuing to smile as the woman stared at her for a moment. A small smile working onto her features before clapping a hand onto her shoulder. Causing her to wince slightly since she truly didn't understand the concept of holding her strength back. Seriously, this woman could be a one woman army if she so wished to be.

"Very well then, I trust your judgement. Just please be careful, and I'll deal with some of the rumors that have begun to spread about you, and quell the rumors that already existed about Cobra and Midnight." Erza muttered, walking away and Lucy gave a small shake of her head. Leave it to Erza to take care of her friends, and her friends' friends. Well, at least this way no one would bother Cobra and Midnight again, not to mention more people might approach them now.

It had taken her some time to realize that Levy hadn't been joking that people avoided them. She had never paid attention in theater class, or chemistry, but everyone kind of formed a barrier around them. Leaving three or four tables on all sides, while they crowded in the back or to the side. She had caused a murmur in the groups when she had plopped into the seats open on the side, with only a small smile from the men.

Well, Midnight had raised his head from the desk, giving a confused look until he realized it was her. Then nodded before laying his head back down. Since his insomnia had been keeping him up late at night. However, he had been able to wake himself up enough to take notes and share some make-up pointers with her. Cobra had given her a worried look when she had sat beside him in chemistry, but hadn't said anything to refuse her. If anything, it looked like he had been straining his hearing to make sure no one was talking about her.

Which made her respect both of them all the more. Midnight was willing to respect and accept her just as she was them. While Cobra was taking the more protective route, and worrying about what other people would say about her because of it. Both of them were being judged for things that weren't their fault, but not going against it. They lived their lives and lived by simple rules. She wasn't sure if it was because of how they had to live in the past or what, but it was something to admire.

They had survived! They had the courage to continue when many people would have given up, and she wished that she had an ounce of the courage like that. Sure, the thought of people speaking poorly of her stung a little, but that was because Levy and a few others kept pointing out that it should, but it wasn't anything new to her. Just like them, she had survived, but it probably wasn't anywhere close to what they had to endure. Meaning that if they could get through that and come out better, than so could she!

"What has you so deep in though, Dawn?" The tired question had her smiling and turning to face Midnight.

"Just something that Erza said. She was wanting to know if I had truly become friends with you and Cobra. Then went off to kill any rumors about me from forming, while also determined to end the rumors about you two." She explained, watching as he froze in the midst of rubbing his tired eyes, and looked at her in surprise.

"She...What? Why?"

"Well...Simple answer, that's Erza. She defends those she cares for, as well as whoever they may care for. It's a bit difficult to explain in the long run." Rubbing the back of her head, she gave him an apologetic smile and giggled when he shook his head and held out a slip of paper to her.

"Cobra wants to do a study session tonight. Cobra is about ready to throw his English textbook through a wall, and remembered that you were growling in Chemistry about the homework. Besides, we might want to rehearse for the class performance we have to do Tuesday." He muttered, and she took the paper, blinking as she felt the weight within it.

Peeking back one side, she felt a smile blossoming on her lips as she saw a small, golden key that was her way into the library after hours. It had taken a few days more since Cobra said he wanted to make sure that there were no flaws in it. Honestly, she had been afraid that he was changing his mind about giving her a key, but it seemed that was just her paranoia.

"I'll be there for sure! But...The message on the inside telling the time. It looks like Mira's handwriting?" She voiced, watching as he gave a shrug.

"I was too tired to write it, so I asked Mira. She's known all along about us going into the library after hours. Since we don't make a mess, she doesn't raise a fuss about it." He muttered, giving her a wave before turning away from her. Waving back, she slipped the key and paper into her pocket before turning and heading back toward her dorm. She wanted to get ready for tonight, since she was eager to see Cobra. Especially since they hadn't had much time to talk lately, because he always seemed to be looking over their shoulders every time they were close together.

Maybe he was just worried about hearing something bad about them? Well, with Erza on the case that wouldn't be happening any time soon. And anything that would have started would die off quickly. What had her curious though, was why he was so paranoid about it? Only Levy had been that protective over her and that was because of how controlling her father had been, and made sure to hover around whenever she looked uncomfortable.

Now Cobra was doing it, just because he was afraid people would talk bad about her, like they did him. It was sweet, but he didn't have to. Maybe she would talk to him about it during their study meeting tonight.

* * *

Cobra twirled his pencil on his finger, watching it as it spun before the momentum finally slowed enough that it dropped onto the table. Giving a growl, he glared at the entrance to the hidden room within the library, cursing his best friend for being late. He knew that Midnight's insomnia most likely got the better of him, most likely knocking his ass out on the sofa or bed.

With a sigh, he flipped open his English textbook, scowling at the words and questions before giving a groan. How he loathed this class! So long as people understood the main point in a conversation, it shouldn't matter what language it was said in. Besides, speaking Chemistry was much easier than this shit. Dropping his head onto the desk, he released a sigh and looked over.

A silver key glinted in the light, and his shoulders slumped as guilt began gnawing at his gut. He had promised Lucy that the key would be hers, but had yet to give it to her. Mainly because he didn't want to spur on the rumors that were bound to start sooner or later. While he was more than happy to call Lucy a friend, he didn't want her to risk a chance of a normal social setting while in college. Sure, he had been thinking that risking her knowing about his past was a good thing, but now...No, there was no chance that he could let her know about his past. He was sure that it would crush her, would taint her. It was a reason he had been avoiding her as of late, trying to force some distance between them. Although, it wasn't working out too well, since she just seemed as determined to stay standing right beside him.

A buzz from his phone caused him to tap the screen, unlocking it before pulling up the message.

' _Won't be coming tonight. Too tired. Sent someone in my place. -M._ ' Cobra blinked before sitting up straight. Well, he was right about Midnight's insomnia kicking his ass, but who the hell would he be willing to give his key to. The only person that came to mind was...

"Cobra?" The soft, familiar call had him nearly groaning. Almost tempting to call the little bastard up and curse him to hell and back. The little fucker wasn't tired one damn bit, he was playing Cupid!

"In here, Bright Eyes." He stated, watching as Lucy entered the room with a smile. Blinking in surprise to see only him, and looked around.

"Isn't...?"

"Midnight bailed, he's too tired." He muttered, watching as she gave a nod before bounding to the chair across from him.

"Oh well, I can still help with your English. Hopefully you can teach me to understand a bit more about Chemistry as well." She stated, pulling out her textbooks, and he could only give a small sound. Since he had been expecting Midnight, who had wanted a partner to run lines with, he saw that Midnight must have given the same excuse to Lucy. Since she was obviously dressed for a scene rehearsal. In a short skirt, with leggings underneath, combat boots, and white tank top that hugged her like a second skin, topped off with a small leather jacket that only came to mid-drift.

The old 'bad girl' image suited her, and he couldn't help but feel himself get a little worked up about her playing the actual part. Apparently in the script, Lucy was to be sassy, witty, and just downright tough. It was the polar opposite of her usual personality, and to say that he wasn't intrigued by the idea would be a complete lie.

"Cobra? Hello, Earthland to Cobra?" He blinked as she waved a hand in front of his face, before tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Sorry." He whispered, quickly looking down as his voice came out huskier than usual. Damnit, that wasn't a usual good sign. He knew that he had feelings for Lucy, and he accepted that. But, there was no way in hell that he was going to let them be known and bother her with something like him. He just had to much from his past weighing him down, and he would be damned if he brought Lucy down with him.

"Let's start with my English first. You're bound to be more patient, and hopefully I can return the favor." He muttered, flipping the book to the right page.

"Oh, you don't want to knock your key..off?" She gave him a curious look as he quickly swiped the key off the desk and into his pocket. Meeting her gaze with a cool one, before she shook her head and pulled an all too familiar key out. But there was just one thing about it...It wasn't Midnight's key! It was a copy of it!

"Thanks for finally getting it to me! Midnight delivered it and the message about when to meet. Sorry I took longer than expected, but this skirt is a pain to get into." She stated, shifting and he just gave a nod. Wondering when the narcoleptic bastard found time to copy his own key, and give it to Lucy! How had he not know about it either!? Looking down, he debated on telling her the truth, watching as she smiled at the golden key, and felt something coil within him, causing him to scowl.

"That's a key copy that Midnight made. It wasn't from me. Little bastard is trying to play..." He froze as she looked up quickly. What the hell was with him!? Was he really going to get _jealous_ just because Midnight, who didn't give a flying _shit_ about the rumors that could ruin Lucy, gave her the key _he_ had promised her?

"Cobra? That key that you hid..?"

"Yes, it's the one I _should_ have given you." He muttered, pushing it to the middle of the table.

"Why?" The question had him sighing as he hung his head and stared blankly at the book in front of him.

"I'm terrified of rumors starting about you. Just from the short time I've known you..., I don't want anyone saying anything bad about you, Bright Eyes."

"So, do you not want me to hang around you or Midnight?" The hurt in her voice caused him to look up, and he felt his chest tighten as he saw her teary eyed and looking crestfallen.

"D..Don't get me wrong! I think you are amazing! You're brilliant, strong willed, spirited, stunning, beautiful. And so much more! You could have so many friends, but hanging around us..."

"I want _you_ and Midnight as my friends!"

"But why!? Nothing but trouble surrounds us! Are you curious as to what happened? Is that the only reason you hang around us? Just to finally learn about our past and then leave?" He was beginning to lash out, his own doubts shooting forward as a defense. As a way to push her away!

" _No_! I don't care what happened..."

"So, you don't care what we went through back then?"

"That's _not_ what I said!"

" _Sure_ sounded like it!"

"Please, just..."

"No, why do you want to hang around us!? Why are you wanting to get so close to us? Huh?" He glared at her, wishing that she would leave, that she would be so upset with him and leave. All so that she wouldn't be tainted by them. However, another side of him was also hoping that she would stay. That she would stand with them, even if the world was against her.

He tensed as she took a deep breath, closing her eyes and seemed to gather herself. When her eyes opened again, his breath rushed from his lungs. They were sharp, focused, and so full of determination that it had him trembling. She was beautiful looking like that. Like she was ready to take on a whole army, and wouldn't give up until she was the victor!

"Stop trying to make me run away, damnit." The curse from her sweet lips had him leaning back slightly. She was pissed.

"I get _it_ , okay. You've had a tough life. You are selective of the people you go around, and who you open up to. But, Cobra, _you_ were the one who approached _me_! You were the one who showed me your caring, kind side. You became my friend through your own means, and I _refuse_ to back away from a friend. You're stuck with me, until you tell me to get lost. So, do you want me to leave?" Her question had him freezing. She was leaving this all up to him. He saw it in her eyes, if he said that he wanted her to leave, she would place the key that Midnight had given her right beside the one he was suppose to give her. That she would leave him alone, just like all the other students.

No more of her sitting down beside him. No more sharing her notes, or laughing at his crude jokes. No more seeing those dark, bright eyes that seemed to light from within.

Then again, it also meant no more having to worry about rumors about them spreading. No more worry about his and Midnight's past coming up to drag her down into the darkness that they experienced...He knew what he had to choose, it was on the tip of his tongue.

"Lucy, you need to..."

* * *

 **Until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! Hope that you all enjoy!**

* * *

Invitation

Chapter 6

He was an idiot. He was a God damned, _fucking_ idiot! Plain and simple. That was the only answer as to why he allowed Lucy to stick around. To give in to her determined look and _accept_ that she just wanted to be his and Midnight's friend.

Then again, the fact that he was damn near greedy for her attention was another reason he had agreed. Just the thought of losing the light that she had brought into his life was enough to make him want to break down. The only other time he had felt fear of losing something like this was when his little sister had nearly been taken from him. If it hadn't been for the man that later became their foster father, she would have been put into the system and landed who knows where.

It had been enough to have him fighting anyone who came to close. He still recalled some of the cops saying that he had been fighting like he was possessed or something. Then Jellal Fernandez had stepped forward, only nineteen and starting the force. Somehow he managed to calm him down, and stating that he would take both of them in. He wasn't about to let them be separated like this. Hell, he had even took in Midnight once Cobra finally talked about everything that had happened.

It had taken a while for them to truly trust the older man, but eventually they had seen him as a true father figure. Even though he was just eleven years older than they had been. Thirteen in his little sister's case, since Kinana had only been five back then. Back when their father and Midnight's father had tried to...

A sharp knock on his bedroom door had him sitting upright sharply. His chest tight and heart pounding as memories attempted to pour into his mind. Something he refused to think back on. Those men were out of their lives, there was no reason to dwell on them. Inhaling deeply, and running his fingers through his hair, he slid off the bed and opened his bedroom door. Raising an eyebrow in question at Laxus who was standing on the other side of the door, his arms crossed.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, watching as he scowled before jerking his head toward the living room. Releasing a sigh, Cobra knew that Laxus and Gajeel was most likely going to be ranting about how he was hanging around Lucy too much. Again. The day he had told them that Lucy was willingly seeking him out, they had tried to talk with the blonde, and from what he had heard from Midnihgt, since those two had foolishly cornered her in theater class, she had tore into them and then some.

"Let me guess, you two want me to stop hanging around.."

"Damn right we do!" Gajeel snarled, causing him to blink in surprise before looking over to the couch to see him sitting next beside Levy. Who looked like she had been crying recently, since her eyes were red rimmed and still bright looking.

"What is this?" He asked, remaining still as Levy leveled him with a glare and stood.

"Because of you, Lucy now has rumors circling her about being your bitch!" She screamed, causing him to blink before looking at the other two. Both of them were glaring at him, and he faced back to Levy.

"Does Lucy know?"

"Does she.? You jackass! A female came up to her, laughing and mocking her! Voicing, out loud, if sex with you was good since she seemed so glued to your side!" She screeched, causing him to shift, slight anger and guilt coursing through him at that.

"How did she take it?" He asked, afraid that Levy would say that Lucy started crying. That she would hate him now that he had accepted her at his side.

"She laughed!" Silence met that response.

"What!?" Cobra, Laxus, and Gajeel all shouted. Causing Levy to blink and stare at them.

"Lucy...Laughed? What else?" Laxus asked, causing Cobra to wait as Levy looked confused before glaring back at him.

"She told her that there was nothing like that between you two. That she wasn't like her and could easily be friends with a guy without the benefits." Levy snapped, and Cobra burst out laughing as Laxus and Gajeel looked at one another.

"S..Shrimp? Why were you upset by that? She...She actually stood up for herself. Finally." Gajeel whispered, cutting Cobra off in the midst of his laughter. _Finally_?

"But...That woman wouldn't have even approached her if it hadn't been for him." Levy pointed out, causing him to shrug as the other two looked at him before looking back to Levy.

"Levy, why are you so against Cobra? Any other time Lucy would have tucked tail and ran. Most likely with tears pouring out of her eyes. She's been standing up more for herself ever since she met him." Laxus pointed out, causing the little bluenette to frown.

"But..."

"Shrimp, when you came in here saying that Lucy was beginning to be targeted, we thought she was somewhere crying her eyes out. Not that she put the woman in her place." Gajeel whispered, tugging his girlfriend back down.

"But, none of this would have happened..."

"Look, I can guess that you're not to thrilled that your best friend suddenly has someone else. That she's suddenly talking to you about me, or whatever. But, the fact that you're targeting me because your friend suddenly found the courage to stand up for herself? That makes me wonder what kind of friend you really are." Cobra muttered, watching as she went still before glaring at him with enough venom in her look, that if he was anyone else he might have turned around and hid in his room.

"You're changing her! _You're_ making her sneak around at night! _You're_ making her leave her old friends behind! _You're_ making her..."

" _I'm_ not _making_ her do anything. She is doing as she wishes, and from what these two just said, it's something she has never done before." He interrupted, watching as Levy looked to Laxus and Gajeel. The look in her eyes telling him that she was trying to figure out when she had lost their backing in this.

"Lev. No offense, but if Cobra is bringing her out of her shell, then I can't be against that. It means that she's finally getting over everything Jude did to her." Laxus whispered, and he frowned. Wondering who the hell this Jude was, and what he had done to hurt Lucy?

"And from the expression Cobra just had when hearing Jude's name, I can tell that he has Lucy's best interest at heart. Shrimp, I think you might be seeing this all in the wrong light." Gejeel added, causing Cobra to look at the pierced man as he rubbed the woman's arm. Not surprised when she shrugged it off, and stormed from the room.

"From the looks of it, _I'm_ the only one who truly cares about Lucy!" She screamed, slamming the door behind her. Cobra gave a sigh, scratching the back of his head as he looked between Laxus and Gajeel.

"Uh..Sorry.." They both stopped when Cobra raised his hand.

"Don't be. You two honestly thought that Lucy was hurt by something. Hell, when she said that I thought she would be hurt to. I'm..Kinda surprised to know that she stood up for herself, while throwing an insult back." He muttered, a smirk appearing on his lips before he shook his head and looked to Laxus and Gajeel.

"Was she really timid as you make her to be?" He asked, watching as they both looked at one another before looking to him.

"That's something Lucy has to be willing to tell you. We're not going to tell her story." They said in unison, and he gave a nod. He could respect that, but now it made him all the more curious as to what Lucy had went through. But, he wouldn't like it if someone pushed him to tell his story, so he could wait. Just like he knew she would wait for him to feel comfortable enough to tell his past.

The sound of his phone ringing caused him to blink and reach into his pocket. Frowning as Midnight's name appeared on the screen and answered the call. That man never called, only sent texts!

"What-"

 _"Get to the college now! Your bastard of a father just walked into Makarov's office!"_

* * *

Lucy blinked as their door to the dorm room slammed open, Levy marching in with tears in her eyes. Getting to her feet, she met the woman in the middle of the room, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Levy? What's wrong?" She asked, holding her friend's smaller, trembling body close as she gave a loud sob.

"Cobra, is what's wrong, Lu-Lu! He's mean, cruel, and I don't see why _you_ want to hang around _him_?" She snapped, causing Lucy to blink and lean back to look down at her sister like friend.

"Levy?"

"He's all you _ever_ talk about lately! He's made it so you have come out of your shell! Enough so that you actually defended yourself and threw an insult back this morning! He's changing you and I don't like it, but at the same time I'm _grateful_ for it! But...I don't want to be put aside because of him." Levy whimpered, and Lucy felt her chest tighten as she tried to think back to the last time just her and Levy had hung out. Her most recent memory was just that morning, but it had been a long time before then...All the way back to the party when she had first met Cobra.

"Oh, Levy. I'm...I'm so sorry!" She whispered, wrapping her in a tight hug. She hadn't meant to push her friend away, especially since Levy had been there in her worst of times, and this was how she repaid her.

"Lucy, I...I can see why you're drawn to Cobra. He does have his charm. Even while putting me in my place, he did so in a way that didn't make me feel insignificant. Not to mention, he made me see that you are coming out of your shell. You're not letting people walk over you anymore. But...I still feel like I'm losing you to him."

"Levy, no. We're sisters, right? You've helped me out so many times, and I'm not saying this because I feel like I owe you or anything. If it wasn't for you, even after I got away from my father, I wouldn't have made it. You are my first ever friend, and I will always cherish that. And you. It's just...Back at the party, when I first met him, it felt like...That feeling you tried to explain to me when you first met Gajeel!" Lucy stated, smiling at her when she stared at her for a moment.

When Levy had first met Gajeel, she had loathed the arrogant man, until she learned about his more tender side. Then had to struggle trying to figure out why she wanted to be around him. Lucy had felt a bit pushed aside during that time, until Levy had talked with her about it. Asking her for advice, or coming to her whenever she became to frustrated. Hell, the only reason that Lucy wasn't going through the same thing, was because Levy had already taught her how to handle her emotions. So, she already knew that she had feelings for Cobra, but she wasn't at the point to really see how far they went for the man.

"Lucy...You...You love Cobra?" Levy asked, and she gave a sheepish smile before giving a small nod. Now that it was out...She felt nervous! Her emotions became just a bit stronger and she couldn't help but join in the squeal that left Levy.

"Oh my god! Lucy, I am so, so sorry for even saying anything bad against him! When...How?" Lucy gave a shrug at the rambled questions. She wasn't sure when she became aware of her emotions either, she just looked at him one time in the library and thought about love. She had just accepted it, but didn't think anything about him returning the feelings.

"Oh, we have to set you two up on a date!" That had her crashing back into reality, and she grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

"No! I..I doubt he'd have any feelings for someone like me." She whispered, watching as those hazel eyes stared at her before a pout grew on her face.

"Are you crazy Lucy! It's obvious that he has feelings for you..."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean that it's love!" She shot back, watching as Levy stared at her before giving a sigh and smile.

"Alright, alright. Baby steps. I get it, but I really hope that you have the courage to tell him sooner or later. Oh, this is just like a novel! So romantic!" Levy cooed, causing Lucy to roll her eyes. Leave it to her best friend to compare her love life, if she could call it that, to one of their cheesy romance novel collection.

"Sure, let's just hope that my turns out less..Dramatic than some of those." She muttered, turning around but paused when the dorm phone began to ring. Stepping around Levy, Lucy picked it up.

"Hello?"

 _"Lucy, child. Would you mind coming to the office? There is someone here to see you."_ Makarov sounded over the phone, causing her to raise an eyebrow to Levy.

"Alright, I'm on my way."

* * *

 **Hope that you all enjoyed! Until next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8! Hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Invitation

Chapter 7

Lucy froze as she stepped into the office, her gaze widening as she saw not only her father and Makarov, but another man that had her wanting to flee from the room. She had never met him, as far as she could remember, but there was just something about him that made her want to get far away from him as quickly as she could.

"Lucy, is everything alright, Child?" Makarov asked, and she looked down at the old man who was sitting on his desk. His gaze narrowing in on the stranger, all the while sitting a little straighter. She looked to her father, who was merely staring at her with what she could only describe as tolerance, and decided that things were not alright.

She was in a room with one man she wanted to have nothing to do with, and the other one intimidated the hell out of her. The only little comfort she had was Makarov, and while she knew that Laxus's grandfather could handle his own, that didn't mean she wanted him to risk himself for her.

"Well, I..."

"What the hell are you doing here, Bastard?" The snarl had her spinning around, her gaze widening as Cobra marched through the doors, passed right by her, and walked right up to the man she did not know.

"Cobra." Makarov growled a warning, but it was ignored as Cobra stood toe to toe with the man who was looking slightly pale now.

"This doesn't concern the likes of you." The man muttered, and Lucy felt her gaze widen as Cobra scoffed, apparently giving a fierce look because the man actually took a step back. If anyone was to tell her this, she wouldn't have believed them, but here it was right before her own eyes. Cobra was causing this intimidating man, who had a couple feet over him, to back down and tremor like a frightened dog!

"Anytime you get around me or Midnight, I make it my concern. Now especially since you have some connection to Lucy." Cobra growled, taking a few steps back so he was protectively at her side. She swallowed and risked glancing up at his face, nearly taking a step aside at the anger, hate, and fury that tightened his features. She had never known that a human was capable of this much raw fury, and it both made her curious about how Cobra knew the man, as well as what he had done to him!

"I see you've been making friends with the wrong kind, yet again Lucy." Her father muttered, causing her to stand straight and wince slightly. However, she didn't let her gaze waver as she met his cool stare. She had fought so hard to get away from him, she would be damned if she went back because of intimidation.

"Father, what are you doing here?" She asked, watching as he scowled before turning and looking out the side window.

"I must say Makarov, you have a fine institute here. It would be a shame if someone was to buy it out and bulldoze it over." He stated, causing her to gape at him before taking a step forward. Only to be held back as Cobra latched onto her bicep as the second man moved to intercept her.

"Father, you can't..."

" _Well_ , if I was that _easily_ bought out, this place wouldn't exist." Makarov interrupted, causing everyone to look at him. Even her father was surprised if the way he actually turned to look at the man said anything.

"What...What do you mean?"

"You see, Mister Heartfilia, you are not the only member who has... _supported_ the school this far. We have other benefactors that could easily match your feeble threat. Now, if you have called a Child of mine into this office in an attempt to put her life off course, then I must say I wouldn't be to thrilled by that." Makarov ended, hopping down off the desk and strolled into the middle of the room. Not even concerned about how the two other men towered over him, and instead stood before Lucy and Cobra.

"I assure you Lucy, your father's threat is nothing to us. You've no need to even think about it, since I know you still wish to forget everything from your past. And with good reason now that I've met him." He whispered the last part so only she could hear and gave her a hand a few pats. She felt herself relax and give a nod before stepping back beside Cobra.

"And Cobra, the only reason he is even here is because...At least, I assume anyway, that he is Jude's newest bodyguard. A might cowardly one at that, since just one glare from you was able to phase him." Makarov announced, causing Lucy to look over at Cobra who glared once more at the man before crossing his arms and smirking.

"Oh, he has every right to be terrified of me." Cobra growled, and Lucy found herself thinking of the rumors that supposedly surrounded him, and about how Midnight had once said that they were somewhat true. She studied the man for a moment, taking in his dark complexion, dark eyes, and hair, trying to find anything to lead to a connection with Cobra.

"Don't strain too hard, Bright Eyes. That bastard is someone from my past." Cobra bit out, although he sounded like he was going to be sick by just admitting it out loud.

"Oh." She whispered, a shiver of terror sliding through her as the man smirked at her, only to snap his gaze back up as Cobra released an actual growl.

"If you two are done with your business here, these Children of mine need to get back on with their lives. They shouldn't have to waist precious time with old codgers like us. We can deal with everything else without them." He announced, waving them away. Lucy paused, taking one last look at her father, who looked like the rug had been pulled from beneath him. A small tug from Cobra had her following along, but paused as her father finally found his voice.

"I suggest you be _careful_ , daughter. Not all is right with that man there. I have heard everything about him. From his father." When Jude motioned to his new bodyguard, she felt Cobra tense and merely turned away from them. She didn't need to hear anything more from them, was what she thought, even though more questions about the man leading her away arose. But, if she wanted to know them, they needed to come from Cobra himself, not from the men who were in that office.

She followed quietly along behind him, allowing his hand to slid from down her arm and to finally take hold of her hand. Unable to fight the blush that crossed her cheeks, she lowered her head and bit her bottom lip. A shiver running through her as his thumb rubbed lightly over her knuckles. It was obvious that something was bothering him, and no doubt it had to deal with his father on campus.

He finally had them walking a normal pace once they were outside the main building, but he had yet to release her hand. Not that she minded, but the action was causing her feelings for him to go on a rampage, and she had to argue within herself that he was doing it for comfort, it didn't mean anything else.

"You have questions." He whispered, causing her to blink before looking up at him. It was a simple statement, and from the looks of it, he would answer any question that she voiced. Licking her lips, she thought a moment, wanting nothing more than to ask why he was so estranged from his father, even more so than she was hers. However...

"Are you ready to answer them?" The relieved but shocked look that crossed his face was answer enough for her. He wasn't ready to talk about his past just yet, and she could accept that.

"But...He's associated with your father now..."

"And mines associated with yours. Do you have questions about my past?"

"If your not ready..."

"Same to you, Cobra. Don't think you have to force yourself to tell me about your past. You'll tell me when I earned the right to know. Just like you'll know my past when you earn it. Just because our fathers are working together now, means nothing. It effects nothing between us." She smiled, barely hiding her blush when his hand tightened on hers. Comfort, Lucy. He's only holding your hand for...

The thought flew from her mind when he suddenly jerked her forward and wrapped her in a tight hug. Cobra never did contact, not unless he was the one to initiate it. So for him to hug her like this...Was it possible that he cared for her deeper than she originally thought? That he could possibly see her more than a friend?

"C..Cobra?"

* * *

He had to get her away from those monsters. He had to protect her. Those had been the thoughts running through his mind as he practically dragged her away from the old man's office. Not caring that her father had announced that the bastard that had nearly been wetting himself in fear, had been his father.

He'd answer those questions if she asked, not caring if it took him back down that violent path. He'd gladly go back in there and beat him to an inch of his life, again. Not caring if he got thrown into jail, something that Jellal had just barely got him out of. With them showing up, it was an obvious challenge, and it was directed toward Lucy. He'd rot in hell with both of those bastards before they hurt her.

His thoughts kept spinning and taking him further and further into memories of his past. Causing him to finally seek out her hand, his light in all of this and the only thing that kept him moving forward. He wanted-no, needed to protect her. Just like he protected anything and everything he cherished. Regardless if she was frightened of him at the moment, she could scream, shout, and tell him to leave. He would always watch over her, because he had come to love her.

He knew that he was tainted, and saw no way that he could create a happy future for her. But, that wouldn't stop him from loving her, for doing everything he could possibly do so she would continue to light up his world.

Upon finally exiting that damn building, and the sun finally falling upon them, he slowed to a more normal pace. Finding his chest tight and his breathing shallow. Moving at a more docile pace, he steadied his breathing before looking over at the woman walking beside him. She looked deep in thought, but didn't seem to mind the fact that he had yet to release her hand. Something he truly didn't want to do, since it felt so soft and fragile within his. However, he knew that a little happy feeling like this wouldn't last once she started asking the questions no doubt swirling in her mind. So, he braced himself for as much as he could.

"You have questions." It wasn't a question to her, it was an invitation to start firing them. That he would answer her, even though his gut was already beginning to twist with the thought of allowing her to even glimpse into the world that he had been raised in. The world that he had done everything he could to protect Midnight and Kinana from, only to have them thrown into the midst of it. He had survived all of that, so he should be able to answer any question she threw at him. He was prepared!

"Are you ready to answer them?" Except that one! Cobra actually paused, looking down at her in shock. He practically saw the questions in her eyes, swirling in that perfect, smart mind. Yet, it was her kind soul that was speaking at the moment.

Of course, she saw as plain as day how much this troubled him. Even though she was most likely dying with curiosity, she wanted to make sure that he was one hundred percent certain that he could talk about this. It was one of the countless reasons he loved her so. However, he couldn't voice that.

"But...He's associated with your father now.."

"And mines associated with yours. Do you have questions about my past?"

"If your not ready..."

"Same to you, Cobra. Don't think you have to force yourself to tell me about your past. You'll tell me when I earned the right to know. Just like you'll know my past when you earn it. Just because our fathers are working together now, means nothing. It effects nothing between us." That smile that she gave him, it was his breaking point. That statement, that look...It was almost like a confirmation that she loved him in some way. And it was enough to have him wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close. Not caring about who might see, and not giving a damn if rumors started spreading like wildfire. For once, he would welcome the rumors that she belonged to him, and would easily encourage him if it meant that they could become true.

"C..Cobra?"

"Woman, what you do to me sometimes." He growled, giving a heavy sigh after a while, and smiling as he noticed that she had returned his hug. Pulling back slightly, he rested his forehead against hers and met her gaze head on.

"You're right. I'm not ready to tell just yet, but you will be one of the people I tell. And I hope that you'll come to trust me enough to let me know about your father. At the moment though, it might be best if I get as far away from this building at the moment." He muttered, straightening up and sliding his hand over her's again. Nearly breaking out in a grin when she easily turned her hand over and intertwined their fingers.

"Agree. How about the library?"

"Sounds like a good place. Even though some people will...Well, you know." He muttered, raising their joined hands up and waited as she smiled and blushed slightly.

"I have no problem with it, so long as you don't."

"None here. So long as you don't have a problem with this." He whispered, quickly leaning down and pressing their lips together gently. He remained still until she pressed back, and gave a hum before leaning back. He wasn't about to push it, especially since he sensed someone watching them.

"Cobra?"

"Hmm?"

"Please, don't make me regret this." She whispered, and he met her gaze. She knew exactly what he was offering, and she looked more than ready to offer the same, but it still frightened her. She wasn't used to these emotions, and neither was he.

"I wouldn't dare. You mean far to much for me to hurt you." He muttered, starting toward the path to the library, giving her a smile when she nodded and began to walk alongside him. He knew that this could be something grand between them, but also something dangerous.

A look over his shoulder caused a scowl to set on his features. Up near the top window, he could make out three silhouettes. The smallest was beaming like the idiot the Master Dean was. While the other two looked ready to cause trouble. And, if they had the balls for it, Cobra was more than willing to help them stir it up!

* * *

 **Hope that you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Hope that everyone enjoys and strong topics in this chapter! This is a dark chapter but I still hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Invitation

Chapter 8

Cobra looked up as Lucy gave a sigh before closing her book and arched against the arm of the couch in the hidden room. His gaze going to her chest as it was thrust upward, but quickly adverted them when she relaxed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, flipping to the next page in his own book. Waiting patiently as she remained quiet before straightening to look directly at him.

"Two things actually. First, I don't think my father is going to give up as easily as you and Makarov think, so I'm worried about why he left without a fuss. Second...We've never really talked about that kiss or what's between us." She whispered, curling in on herself slightly. He closed his book and sat it aside before turning to face her on the couch.

It had been three days since their fathers had 'visited', and he had a nagging suspicion that it had been bothering her. However, he refused to push just in case it was something that she needed to talk about by herself.

"You know your father better than anyone here. So, if you think he's going to try something else, then I'll talk with Makarov about it. You have everyone's backing, so you shouldn't fear him."

"That's the problem though. Everyone is willing to stand between me and him, and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Give us some credit." He muttered, smirking as she blinked before giving a sigh and looking down.

"This isn't a joke, Cobra. My father is powerful, and has a lot at his disposal. I don't want anyone to risk themselves because of me." She whispered, causing him to give a sigh before moving closer and bringing her to his chest.

"I hear ya, Bright Eyes. You're scared of your father, but frightened more by the thought of one of us getting hurt because of him. I promise you, I won't let anything bad happen to you, or those you care for. Your father isn't the only one with connections." He whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair and loosened his hold so she could adjust into a more comfortable position. Which lead him to recline along the couch so she was resting on his chest. At her sigh, he knew that this was going to be something that she would worry about until something happened. There was no comforting her or easing her worries, because it dealt with her father. It was something that he understood.

"What's truly between us?" She suddenly asked, causing him to give a sigh while resting one hand behind his head and allowing the other to draw random patterns along her back. The material of her sweater smooth beneath his fingers.

"What do you want to be between us? Because, I'm open for a relationship. Especially with you." He muttered, peeking down when she tensed slightly before turning her head so her chin was resting against his chest and their gazes could meet.

"I'm serious Cobra..."

"So am I." He whispered, watching as her eyes widened slightly. When she remained quiet he brought his hand up and brush his thumbs against her lips.

"I've never felt like this around anyone else. I'm not one to fool myself, and I'll easily admit that I love you. I'd do anything for you just to see you smile, but I'm not going to push my feelings onto you either. If you want something between us, that is for you to decide. Especially since a relationship with me, means saying goodbye to any social life." He sighed, watching as she blinked before rolling her eyes.

"Are you still on that? Cobra, I don't care if I have a social life here, or not. My friends understand why I want to be around you and Midnight and accept that. Them and you are the only people I need around. Besides...I...I'm in love with you too." The last part was a bare whisper, but he heard it. Sitting up, he pulled her into a kneeling position between his legs and met her gaze. The question that burned his tongue caught as he saw the sincerity within her gaze. There was no point in asking if she truly meant it, it was right there for him and all to see.

Giving a groan, he wrapped her in a hug and rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"Never thought I would hear those words. You don't understand what this means to me, Bright Eyes." He whispered, inhaling and relaxing into her when she returned the hug.

"Same goes to me." She whispered back, her voice soft and soothing to his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut, before slowly moving away from her and met her gaze. Swallowing, he inhaled deeply, released it slowly, and shifted back so he was reclining against the couch again. Her comfortably on his chest.

"Bright Eyes...I wanna know about your past. And I want you to know about mine. If, and only if, you believe that you are ready to hear it?" The silence that stretched was almost too much for him. Yet, when she shifted closer to him, and rested her head on his chest, he knew that they would be there for a while.

"I'll listen. You go first, I..I have to work up a bit more courage." She whispered, and he gave a nod before leaning his head back and allowing his mind to go back to the darkest times of his life.

"That bastard that's now playing bodyguard for your father, used to do nothing but human trafficking. Countless men and women sold on the black market because of him, and he liked to 'test' his products a few times. It's the only fucking reason I'm alive was because he decided to rape the woman who birthed me. Only to have the birthing process to kill her." He paused a moment, his fingers tightening on her hips as he fought past the emotions that swamped him. He never knew his mother, never got to feel her embrace. Hell, he didn't even know if she would have cared for him since the only reason she even had him was because of rape!

"Cobra? If you..."

"No. Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Lucy whispered, stretching up and pressing a soft kiss to his chin and he looked down into her gaze. Finding tenderness there that had him twisting them to the side so he could curl around her. His head resting on her chest, and her fingers combed through his hair, calming him greatly.

"After I was born, he took me out of the group. Saying that a son to inherit his 'empire' sounded like a great idea. Too bad I didn't think the same. I went against him every time, called the cops countless times only to have them bought into silence. Never cared for authority after that, and stayed on the streets as much as I could. Helping some escape. The beatings I got were worth it. I found out so much about his business, the whole neighborhood was in on it, and that's when I stumbled across Midnight. He was just like me. Entered the world through the same sick method because of these people...We decided to fight them together, but the rage I felt whenever he had an abuse mark...I never understood the anger, but I let it control my actions." He shifted closer, closing his eyes and tightening his hold.

"They tried to put us back on the market. Put us in the same room, and Midnight...He became so afraid to sleep, and it enraged me. I...I put some 'clients' in the hospital whenever they tried to touch us. I bit, tore skin, nearly gouged out an eye. Whatever I could to make them back off! Our bastards didn't like that, and did everything they could think of to get us to submit. Get me to submit! Starve us. Keep us from having anything to drink. Countless beatings. None of it worked. At least, not until she came along." He stopped for a moment, inhaling her sweet honey and vanilla scent, and allowing her soothing fingers to calm him.

"My father got another woman pregnant. I helped take care of her through the pregnancy. She was so sweet, so nice and was actually excited about the child. She...She even called me her son a few times. It was the leading cause that made me make sure that my little sister stayed safe after the birth. Once again, she couldn't stand the strain, and we didn't have the proper medication and technique. She died not even seconds after her little girl started crying. Before that bastard could even touch her, I had her in my hold and daring him to take her. To put her through what the other women were going through." His body was trembling, he knew that he was going to leave bruises on Lucy's sides if he didn't ease up. Yet, she didn't voice any discomfort, merely tightened her hold on him and rested her face in his hair.

"Midnight came up with the name, Kinana. We became her big brothers. We didn't care what we had to do, but we were going to make sure she had a good life. One that meant that she didn't have to experience that hell! So, we called the cops. We tried, just once more! Only this time, we got in contact with the Crime Sorcerie squad. It made our fathers go into a rage, and it was all Midnight and I could do to keep them from Kinana. They knew that if they got to her, they could get us to do anything." He had to stop as his mind finally went back to that night. The night that he allowed all his anger to flow over..The night that he...

"Midnight's bastard..He had tossed Midnight against a wall, knocking him out. Kinana, she was crying at the top of her lungs, she didn't know what was going on. She was scared, and something within me...It just roared in anger. All I knew was that I had to protect them. I recall swinging, I recall screaming, getting punched, but I never went down. I know at some point I was able to get that bastard onto the ground and...When I came too, he wasn't breathing. He wasn't moving. I had killed the bastard that had fathered Midnight. My bastard was staring in fear, and when I looked up..I smiled. I loved the look of his fear. Thought that it was fitting after everything that he had done." He closed his eyes, waiting a moment to see if she would react in any way to him admitting that he had killed anyone. When she remained quiet, he swallowed and continued on.

"I moved toward him. Ready to do the same to him, but the cops showed up. They busted through the door, and that bastard decided to run to them for protection. Saying that he would pay them all to kill me. I actually laughed when the female police he latched onto beat the shit out of him. Only to back toward the other two when the leader approached. He was only eleven years older than me, and thirteen years older than Kinana, no more than nineteen and just starting the group. It took some time for him to get me calm enough that I could tell everything that happened. And why one man was dead...I thought for sure they would put me away. That they would separate Kinana from us, but he said he understood. That we weren't going into the system, he would see to that. He kept that promise, he adopted all three of us! I still question his motives though, because I just can't figure out why he would do that to three kids he had just met. But, he never calls me out on it, not even now! I trust him, hell, I have to if I let Kinana stay with him. Still, I expect him to say it was all a trick sooner or later, and throw me behind bars. All because of how that place twisted me! That's one reason why I keep so many people away! If you're alone, no one can hurt you." He whispered, nuzzling into her and waited. Waiting for her to say anything! To shout at him that he was a murderer! To say that she wanted nothing to do with him anymore!

A sob caused his eyes to widen, and he leaned back when he felt tears slid into his scalp. Straightening up, he pulled Lucy into his chest and began to rub her back. Unsure as to why she was crying!

"L..Lucy?"

"I'm...I'm sorry Cobra! Y..You shouldn't have had to live through something like that! Not you..Not Midnight! Not your...sister! None of you deserve that! You're...You're too good for something like that! Y...You also shouldn't apologize for it! A..Anyone else would have...Would have ended their lives! You..All of you...Fought! I...I have no right...To complain about my past when...when you went through something like that!" She cried, and he blinked before curling around her and holding her close. Bless this woman in his arms! She was a true angel, and for her to be crying for him! For what he had went through! He honestly didn't deserve her, but if she was willing to stay then he would be greedy as fuck and allow it!

"Shh, Bright Eyes. It's all in the past. I just thought you should know where my twisted personality comes from." He huffed out, blinking when she shoved back and glared up at him with tear filled eyes.

"You. Are. Not. Twisted! You are a kind, caring, compassionate man that did everything he had to, to protect those he loved! None of that is twisted!" She hissed, causing him to stare at her in shock. She was even getting mad at him, because he put himself down. He couldn't help it, a smile crossed his lips and he quickly pressed their lips together before another rant left her.

"I love you woman." He growled, pulling her into another hug. To actually have someone care that deeply about him..Damn it was like a drug! He wanted more of it! All of it!

"What was your childhood. I know that your father was tyrannical, but you never explained how." He whispered, shifting them further down the couch and wrapped her in a hug. Kissing a press to her head when she gave a sniff and snuggled closer to him.

"My father cares of nothing but making a name for himself. He wanted his business to be number one, so his family came second to him. He neglected me and my mother. She did all she could to make it up to me, even when I said that her love was enough, but to her it wasn't. She worked herself sick! Taking care of me, the servants, and the house...It was too much for her. She came down with an illness that has no cure, and my father never visited her once. I despised him with all of my being, because I blamed him for my mother's broken heart and passing. However, he didn't let it slow him down in the slightest." Cobra looked down as she began to tremble, her hands twisting in his shirt.

"He was asked to speak at her funeral, but he said that he didn't have time to even attend. It was one of the maids that escorted me to my mother's coffin, and it was a butler that comforted me when I cried. I knew then, I had no family left, and I became near lifeless. I followed my father's orders, just waiting for the day that I fell in love, or became old enough to move out. That all blew to hell when he announced my engagement party to someone I didn't even know!" Cobra narrowed his gaze, but made no comment. Just held her closer.

"I did the only thing I thought of. I ran away. I first visited my mother's grave, apologizing to her for being a coward and not being able to make father see the mistakes he was making, and then left. I found a small job as a waitress, it didn't make much but it was enough. I put myself into a public high school, met Levy and she became a great support. She helped me get back on my feet, and began to coax me out of the shields I had started to place. In all honesty, I'm surprised to see that my father even knew that I had ran away. So, when he showed up the other day...I was scared. Yet, felt so much better when you came through the door." She ended in a whisper, and he gave a hum.

"To be honest, I didn't even look at your father. My eyes were set on the fact that you were in the same room as that bastard from my past. It terrified me, and I knew at that moment I would have hurt him if he had even looked at you the wrong way."

"I think you shook my father as well. When you moved to my side, I've never seen him go so pale in his life." He smirked before looking down and met her saddened gaze. Oh how he hated that look, and slowly lowered his head until their foreheads were touching.

"Looks like we're both a bit twisted, but stronger because of it. Not many could survive on their own, especially so young." He whispered, feeling her nod before she bit her bottom lip and shifted her lower half. Giving a low growl, he hovered his lips over hers, waiting to see if he was allowed to go this far this soon.

"If you don't want..."

"I want it. I want to be with you in every way possible." She whispered, her breath ghosting over his lips. Swallowing, he gave a nod but still remained still.

"I'll tell you right now. When I get like this...I get greedy. I'll get a tad possessive, and easily jealous. So if..."

"Cobra..."

"Erik. My name is Erik." He growled, watching as her eyes widened and she stared at him for a moment. And he allowed his feelings to come through. How he truly loved her, would cherish her, and wouldn't allow anything to harm her.

"Erik. I want this. I want you, and only you." She whispered, and damn if his name coming from her lips didn't sound like a prayer.

He struck quickly, capturing her lips with his, and didn't hesitate to deepen it. He would make her his! In every way possible!

* * *

 **Hope that you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up soon~ish! Also will be filled with lemony goodness!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Rated M for lemony goodness! Don't like, don't read. (Kinda a rush job because I'm at work and inspiration hit...Will do touch ups later.)**

* * *

Invitation

Chapter 9

Lucy shivered as Erik's hand slid beneath her sweater, his rough hands tickling her smooth skin. Only to bite on her bottom lip as his heated lips pressed against her throat, sucking and nipping at the tender skin as she shifted in the small, confide space between him and the back cushion of the couch.

She wanted to touch him, to hold him, but just didn't have the space! She was completely at his mercy, and he was using it to his advantage!

"Erik." She whimpered, trying to twist her hands that rested on his chest so she could touch him, but found him chuckling before shifting. She thought he was finally going to allow her to touch him, but blinked open her eyes when he took both wrists in one hand and pulled her arms up and pinned them to the couch arm. The position caused her to arch her back slightly, raising her breasts.

"Don't move from this position." He whispered, brushing his lips down her throat and stopped at the short collar of her shirt. A shiver shot through her as his hand dipped beneath the material, slowly trailing up her stomach and bringing the sweater with him. A groan escaped her when his fingers ghosted over her bra, the tingling sensation itching and causing her to raise her chest more in an effort to feel his touch. All the while trying to follow his order of not removing her hands from the couch arm.

As the material slid over her head, she shivered as the cool air of the room brushed against her fevered skin, only to be warmed as Erik lowered himself and began to kiss at the exposed skin. Starting below her naval, and trailing up. A shiver shot through her when he pressed a kiss just above her breasts, before tugging her sweater up her arms, and stopped.

She met his gaze and felt a tremor of excitement shoot through her as he twisted the material around her forearms. Tying them together, tight enough that she couldn't lower them from their position, but loose enough that circulation still moved through them. She whimpered as he kissed her neck, trialing up until his lips hovered over her lips. Both of them panting.

"You trust me?" He asked, causing her to stare at him before giving a small nod. She still felt safe, still felt comfortable. Even while being at his mercy in their pleasure. A soft sigh left his lips before he pressed another Earth rattling kiss to her lips, deepening it before pulling away and tugging his shirt up and over his head.

Her mouth went dry! Her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth as she allowed her eyes to roam his bare chest. Deep tan, with a few pale marks that she realized were scars, and tugged at her sweater restraint as her fingers burned to trace them lightly. To press kisses against the old abuse marks, and chase away any terrible memory they might connect him to.

"Not yet, Bright Eyes." He whispered, lowering himself again, causing her to gasp as his bare skin brushed against hers. She had never thought much about this act of love making, but now that she was experiencing it...She knew that she could get addicted to it. Addicted to him!

A tug at the front of her bra caused her to watch with small, pleasurable tremors as he slowly slid the cups off her breasts, causing them to lift up even more. She squeezed her eyes shut when he nuzzled the soft globes, gasping when he suckled lightly on them before brushing his lips up to one tip. His hand trailing down her arm to massage one while he latched onto the peak of the other.

A keening cry escaped her lips, and she arched her back sharply, as pleasure shot through her. Just the simple action, had her squirming beneath him. His tender, gentle touches made her skin feel like it was on fire! His stinging bites and nips had her near tears in pleasure, and he hadn't even left her torso! If he continued this up, she wouldn't make it!

"E..Erik! Please." She whimpered, shifting her hips so her core rubbed against the leg the was between hers. Shivering as he gave a groan and shifted his leg closer, before his lips crashed onto hers. His hand coming up and yanking her sweater off of her arms, and she automatically wrapped them around his neck. Anchoring herself up slightly to deepen the kiss and scrape her nails down his back. Loving the purring growl that seemed to rumble through his body before his hands were on her hips and slipping beneath the loose work out clothes she had worn. Silently thankful that she hadn't felt like dressing up for this get together.

"You sure you want this, Lucy? Once I get so far..."

"Shut up already." She growled, pressing her lips to his and boldly reaching between them to rub at the tent in his loose pants. Humming in satisfaction when he completely stilled beneath her. Only to give a growl, tangle his fingers in her hair in an almost painful grip, and quickly dominated the kiss. Finally turning her pants down until she was free of them and her underwear. Leaving her only in her bra that was still captured beneath her breasts.

She could only watch in anticipation as he stood long enough to yank his own jeans off, and nearly swallowed her tongue as she realized that he had went commando. His member sprung free, and she felt herself clench at the sight of it. The thought of it entering her, had her pressing her thighs together and a moan leaving her.

Leaning forward, she looked up at him in silent question, and swallowed when he gave a nod before stepping closer. Stopping when his body was right before her, giving her time to explore his body and learn it. Just like she hoped that he would do with her at some point.

Her first move was to go onto her knees, and press a tender kiss to the scar right above his right pectoral. Loving the feel of his warm skin beneath her lips as he gave a soft sigh at the tender affection, and smiled up at him. Leaning back, she trailed her hands up his legs, fascinated by the way the muscles twitched and clenched beneath her touch, and the hisses of pleasure that he made only spurred her on.

Licking her lips, she peeked up and smirked as she saw that his eyes were closed. Leaning closer, she pressed a kiss to the head of his member, and quickly sank down on him as he released a surprised breath.

* * *

He couldn't fucking breath! He would have never thought that Lucy would be such a vixen! Nor would have he ever thought that she would be so bold to actually try this right from the get go.

Her hot cavern had enveloped him and he could barely keep his feet beneath him! Having to lean over slightly so he could brace his hand against the back of the couch and tangle his other hand into her hair. Resisting the urge to thrust into her mouth, but damn! How the hell did she know how to do this!?

"Bright Eyes!" He growled, tugging ever so gently on her hair and watched as she slid off his length. Groaning and squeezing his eyes shut so he didn't embarrass himself right then and there.

"Did I.."

"Fuck no! Where the hell did you learn to do that?" He gasped out, easing her back onto the couch and hovered over her. Pressing kisses along her shoulder and toward her neck as his fingers trailed over her skin. Loving the little pleasure tremors that she gave under his touch.

"Books." She whispered, a gorgeous blush appearing on her face and causing him to smirk. Of course. Capturing her lips again, he allowed his hand to trail down her body, ghosting over her hips and toward her center. Slowing as she began to tense, and knew that she was untouched. Meaning that he was going to have to show great control or else he could hurt her.

Finding her smooth entrance, he probed gently, nipping at her chin and jaw as she gasped and shifted at the strange sensation. Moving his hand further down, he cupped her core, allowing one finger to slid into her. Giving a deep groan as her walls clamped around him and she gave a small cry at the intrusion. She was tight! Almost painfully so, and he could only imagine what it would feel like on his member.

Working his finger in and out, he waited a bit before carefully adding a second. Blinking in surprise as she gave a louder cry, her body beginning to tremble, and her face twisted in pleasure. Pressing a kiss to her lips, he brought his other hand up to massage at her breast, loving the moans and small mewls that escaped her kissed, bruised lips.

"Lucy..."

"Please. More." She whimpered, spreading her thighs wider and meeting his gaze with a pleading one. Cobra gave a nod before slowly removing his fingers and positioning himself between her legs. Giving a small hum as she wrapped them around his hips and held up her arms, coaxing him to bend slightly so she could wrap them around his neck.

"I'll be as gentle as I can." He whispered against her ear, nipping at the lobe before lining his member to her entrance and slowly thrusting forward. Giving a guttural moan as her heat and tight walls clamped down on him, and shivered as her blunt nails dug into his back. Moving as slowly as he could, he moved until he felt her barrier, then turned to capture her in a kiss. Waiting until she relaxed some in his hold, and then thrust all the way in.

The pain and pleasured filled cry that left her, had him stilling. Opening his eyes and carefully kissing the gathering tears in her eyes. His thumbs rubbing at her hips as he held himself still, allowing her to adjust to his length and girth.

When she began to shift, giving small moans at the movements she created, he gave an experimental thrust. Earning him the most beautiful mewl from her, and getting him to start a slow pace. Loving every sound and cry that came from her, as well as how she clung to him like a lifeline. It was almost like they were both drowning in pleasure, and they were the key to the others survival.

It wasn't long before she was saying his name in breathless gasps, almost like a continuous prayer, and having him move quicker. Wanting nothing more than to hear her screaming his name as he brought them both to bliss. Her body was taunt, so he knew that she was close, and his body was just as close. He knew it wouldn't take much for either of them to go over.

Leaning down, he nipped sharply at the junction where her neck met her shoulder, and breathed into her ear.

"I love you, Lucy. Come with me." He growled, thrusting deep into her and nearly snarled as her whole body seized up, her walls clamping down borderline painfully, and she screamed his name. A mantra of 'love you' added in, and he felt his own climax rushing through him. He gave a hiss of her name, as his body shuddered his release into her. A whine coming from her sweet lips at the strange sensation, and pressed small kisses on her face, near her lips, her nose, and chin.

Once their breathing had stabilized, he twisted so he was laying on the couch, with her resting comfortably on top of him. Loving the feeling of just holding her close after their lovemaking, and loving even more the random patterns she was drawing on his chest. He couldn't recall a time that he had felt so relaxed, and nuzzled his face into her hair, pressing a kiss to her temple.

He knew that she was growing sleepy as her finger slowed in their patterns, and her body began to relax more and more against him. Giving small hums, he massaged her bare back, lulling her further into sleep, and found himself following after.

* * *

 **Hope that you all enjoyed! More drama to come as this story continues! Until next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Hope that everyone enjoys, also there is still a few chapters to come before the end of the story. Hope to hear what you think!**

* * *

Invitation

Chapter 10

A faint sound caused Cobra's eyes to snap open, remaining still so as not to disturb Lucy, he strained his hearing to pinpoint the sound. Only to relax as he realized that it must be Mira, meaning that they had slept through the entire night at the library. Then again, after their _activities_ , it was to be expected.

Giving a small smile, he looked down at the woman still sleeping soundly on top of him, and raised his hand to stroke through her hair. Huffing when she squinted in displeasure, before shifting and nuzzling deeper into his chest.

"More sleep, Eric. Body sore." She murmured, causing him to give a sigh before shaking his head.

"Mira is here. We're going to have to sneak out somehow."

"She already knows you and Midnight has a key. Five more minutes." He blinked at that, wondering how the woman knew about them having keys, but shrugged it off. And poked lightly at Lucy's shoulder.

"But we still have class today. You really should take a soak in your tub to ease any soreness."

"Mmm." He started chuckling, she was just as bad as getting Midnight out of bed once his insomnia kicked in. However, it was so much cuter on her.

"How about I dress you and carry you out like a Princess?"

"No. Comfy just like this." She emphasized her point by tightening her hold on his sides and tucked her head under his chin. Causing him to roll his eyes, but wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzle his face into her hair, inhaling her soothing scent and allowed a content rumble vibrate his chest. Peeking one eye open when she started to giggle before she finally raised her head and opened her beautiful eyes.

"You sound like a cat. Purring like that." He pouted at that, smirking when she laughed before giving a hum and resting her chin on his chest.

"Okay, maybe not a cat. No... _definitely_ not a cat. You're more like a dragon." He blinked at that, before giving a smirk and nudging his nose against hers.

"Explain, please."

"Well, you're very protective of the things that you cherish. Such as Midnight and..." When she trailed off with an uncertain look in her distant looking eyes, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Drawing back slowly when he finally got her back to focus on him.

"And _you_." He finished for her, not wanting her to even doubt for one second that he didn't love her. He knew that she might have a doubt, since even he could tell that her self-esteem was still a bit on the low side, but he would make his first objective was to show her how amazing she was.

"And me." She whispered softly, a near blinding smile on her face as she hid her face before continuing.

"It's just like when a dragon guards its horde of treasure. You don't give your trust out easily, just like how a dragon won't let someone just walk up to it. Not to mention, you just swope in and stole me away. Although, I'm not exactly complaining about that." He smiled at that, before leaning his head back. He had never had someone compare him to a dragon...Hell, he hadn't ever had someone compare him to something in a good light. It was always negative!

"Cobra, you back there?"

At the sound of Midnight's call, he gave a groan and gave a pointed look down at Lucy. From her slightly worried look, he knew that she didn't want Midnight walking in on them like this. He knew it wasn't out of shame, but more of the fact that she probably didn't want to scar him with this image.

"Give us a moment, Narco." He called, nuzzling his nose against hers before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips and nudging her until she finally slid off of him. Nearly hissing at the feel of her smooth skin brushing over him.

"Cobra, _no_." She growled, causing him to smirk.

"Erik...Remember."

"Yeah, but I figure you'll only want me to call you that when it's just us."

He blinked at that, giving a sigh of defeat as he actually fell deeper in love with her for just saying that.

"It's fine when around Midnight as well." He murmured, smiling at her before sliding off the couch and reaching for his pants. Watching as she focused on sliding her clothes on, and quickly pulled his on before glancing at the couch. Relaxing slightly as he saw that it didn't hold any evidence as to what they had done. Only to shake his head as slight disappointment shot through him as well. It seemed his Bright Eyes was making him into a bit of a pervert.

"Mira was wondering where you two are." Midnight voiced, still out of the room, and Cobra waved Lucy closer so he could sling his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the room. A look down caused him to smile at her uncertain look, and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm a dragon, remember? I'll stake a claim to what is mine." He whispered, before ushering her out of the room first before following. Sliding his arm around her shoulders just as casually as he had the first time, and gave a smirk to Midnight who stared for a moment before giving a sigh.

"Damnit Cobra, you just made me lose the bet with Mira." He growled, causing him to blink before looking down at Lucy. Who looked as just as lost as he was. However, she seemed to figure it out quicker than him, since her eyes widened and seemed to shine brighter than ever.

"Oh! When did you two start dating?" She asked, sliding out from under his arm and latching onto his biceps. He watched as Midnight gave an honest smile, something that he hadn't seen on the man for a long time. He was staring at Lucy like she was a special light for him, not in the way Cobra did, but enough that he knew that his friend thought of the woman as special. In other words, he knew Midnight wouldn't give a shit about them dating, but if he hurt her then he would be on the receiving end of the man's wrath. And if that wasn't frightening enough to make sure he walked the line, nothing was.

"Since the day you got the balls to walk up to our tables. Figured if you had the guts to do that, I should get the guts to ask Mira out. Haven't regretted it yet." He whispered, giving a shrug before smirking to Cobra.

"You ass, why didn't you tell me. You've been horny for her since you've first seen her." He growled, but allowing a smirk to cross his lips as he clapped him on the shoulder. Only to receive a shrug from the man and watched as Lucy gave a giggle before turning and headed for the front of the library.

"I've got to get the details from Mira." She called, leaving them to follow at their own pace.

"So, I'm guessing you showed her your feelings." Midnight voiced, causing him to give a hum.

"She knows she can call me Erik now." He whispered, feeling a startled gaze on him before a contemplating hum sounded from his friend.

"Guess I can tell her that she can start calling me Macbeth then. Mira already is when we're alone." He muttered, and Cobra remained silent before Midnight suddenly knocked his elbow against his arm.

"There better not be any remaining condoms in the room. If I see one...What's wrong?" At Midnight's question Cobra froze rooted to the spot. Staring at his friend with wide eyes, and saw the wheels clicking into place as his ruby eyes began to widen as well.

"You didn't use protection!? Are you insane?" He growled, his hand coming up quickly and curling into the neck of his shirt. Causing his body to tense and brace for a punch that he wouldn't block. What the hell had he been thinking!? This truly didn't make him any better than that bastard that spawned him! He hadn't been thinking of Lucy's protection, at least not as much as he should have!

"Midnight!" The unison cry of the women caused Cobra to tense and shake his head.

"Don't worry you two. Just turn away." He stated, not wanting either to see this. And apparently Midnight thought the same, since he released him but was hissing breath out from between his teeth.

"Midnight? What's..."

"Macbeth. My name is Macbeth, Dawn. Use it whenever you like. As for the reason I'm barely holding back from clobbering him, was because he didn't think to use protection." He growled, both of them looking to her when she gave a strangled sound.

"Lucy! Are you on the pill?" Mira asked, taking a hold of her shoulder, and Cobra felt sick to his stomach at how pale she had become. He had caused her this stress.

"I..I take it but...Not like I should." She whispered, her hands circling her stomach, and he felt his gaze going there. Thinking of the possibility of having got her pregnant, and sunk to his knees.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. This makes me no better than that bastard." He whispered.

* * *

"Cobra! Don't you _dare_ say something like that!" The words were out of her mouth before she could even think about them. Having everyone stare at her in surprise. Sure, she was nervous and afraid of the thought of being pregnant before she was ready. But, if it was with Erik's child, then she wouldn't mind, at least not as much. She truly did love him, and while it was unplanned, she was just as much to blame as him. She hadn't thought of protection either!

"But...Lucy.."

"No. While this might have been unplanned, and...I am scared and nervous about it, but this makes you nothing like him. He hurt people, you haven't hurt me, Erik. It's...Just...Something that slipped both of our minds. However, if I do turn out pregnant, I want you to know this..." She saw a haunted look come over his face, and swallowed before inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"I will keep the baby. I'm not about to do anything to him or her, if there is one growing within me. I'll also be glad that it's your child...Even if...Even if you decide to..."

"Stop. If you are pregnant, because of me, then you should know damn well that I'm staying. I love you Lucy, I'd stay even if you aren't pregnant! I love you...But...I only ask..If you don't want me in your life...Please let me stay in his or her life. If you are pregnant, that is." He whispered, and Lucy gave a smile before going onto her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I would never tell you to leave, Erik. I love you far to much. If I do turn up pregnant, you'll be the first to know, and we'll go from there." She whispered, pressing her face into his shoulder. Relaxing some as he hugged her back tightly, pressing his face into her neck. A sigh from Macbeth caused her to look up, and watched as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I still can't believe you forgot a condom. You idiot..."

"Macbeth, it's both of our fault. It's not only the man's responsibility to think about protection during sex or love making." She interrupted, watching as he blinked before raising an eyebrow.

"But..We always told one another..."

"Who is it that usually has to remind _you_ about a condom, _Macbeth_?" Mira's voice whispered, and Lucy felt her eyes widen as she turned her head to look over at the smiling woman. Then turned to Midnight with a raised eyebrow as a blush shot across his cheeks and he gave a cough.

"Fair enough. Sorry Erik." He whispered, and she felt him nod against her shoulder and tightened his hold on her. She twisted her neck as best as possible, worried since he hadn't said anything for a while, and felt her eyes widen as she saw tears silently trailing down his cheeks. Quickly blocking their view, and hugging him as tight as she could.

"Come on Mira. Let's give them some time." Macbeth whispered, ushering the woman away as she made to move forward, no doubt wanting to offer comfort as well.

* * *

 **There is chapter 10! hope that you enjoyed and just to let you know this will be on a short Hiatus for a bit since I'm in the midst of moving. So, once I get set back up I'll should have the next chapter posted.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so insomnia is a you know what and a half, but at least that means one more chapter before the Hiatus! Hope that everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Invitation

Chapter 11

Lucy rubbed her hands together as she looked over to the sink, where the little test strip rested. Along with any decisions she and Cobra had for the future.

"Lucy, you need to remain calm. Just in case." Mira voiced, causing her to give a sigh before looking to the woman, along with Levy, who had thrown a fit when she had heard what happened. Only to shut it when Lucy had pointed out that Levy had the same scare she was going through at one point with Gajeel.

"Have you and Cobra decided what will happen if you are pregnant?" Levy asked, causing her to rest against the wall while hovering a hand over her stomach.

"He says he'll help take responsibility, but I don't want him to stay with me just because he thinks he has to. I know he loves me, but this is just starting, so...This might just be too soon." She whispered, giving a sigh before resting her head against the back of the wall. Staring up at the white ceiling.

"Well, from what I heard from Midnight, Laxus and Gajeel have given him the third degree non-stop." Mira voiced, causing her to look back down at the women and shook her head.

"I'll have to tell them to lay off. It wasn't just his responsibility to think about the condom. Why can't they see that?" She growled, reaching for her phone but froze as the alarm that she had set for the test strip finally went off.

It had been three weeks since the initial scare, four weeks since they had officially started dating, and six months since the party that they had met at. In that time, they had gotten to know one another, he had dropped a few shields, and they had fallen for one another. Inhaling, she silenced the alarm, and walked over to the sink, bracing herself for what she would see.

"Lucy, do you want one of us to see?" Levy asked, causing her to pause before squeezing her eyes closed and shaking her head.

"No. I can do this, and _I_ will tell Cobra first. Even before you two." She whispered, keeping her eyes closed but lowered her head and peeked open her eyes. Blinking as she saw the signal on the strip, and pulled her phone closer to her. Her mind going a mile a minute as she snapped a picture of the white and pink stick, with a green plus symbol showing on the screen.

Hitting send, she waited until a double check mark was show. Telling her that he had received and read the message, before putting her phone down and turning to the two woman waiting patiently.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, sinking down onto the closed toilet and wrapping her arms around her stomach. She was pregnant. She had their child growing within her. She was going to be a mother...Her mind froze at that thought, before warmth seemed to spread through her and she covered her mouth as a smile began to spread her lips.

" _Lucy_?" The concern tone from Levy caused her to raise her head and she gave a watery laugh.

"Levy. I'm going to be a _mother_." She whispered, watching as her eyes widened before she clapped her hands together.

"Oh Lucy..." She seemed loss for words, since they both knew that Lucy had never thought she would ever become a mother. Not after her issues, and her self-esteem. Yet, here it was. She was pregnant with a child, from a man that she loved, and she couldn't help but to feel happy about it. The only nagging fear she had now, would she make a good mother? Would she be able to keep their family together, and more stable than her own had been.

Not to mention, what was Cobra's thoughts on all of this? Would he be thrilled, or would he find this as nothing but a burden for his future? Now that she thought about it...What was Cobra's future? What was the plans he had made for himself? She knew that he had a love for science, chemistry and such..Meaning that a child could very well hold him back.

Gnawing on her bottom lip, she looked at the two women watching her silently. Swallowing, she swiped her hands on her jeans and stood. She had to speak with Erik. She had to make him realize that he didn't have to stay...That he could still be in the child's life, but if he wanted to continue toward his future, then she wouldn't make them a burden. Her mother had raised her by herself, and she knew that she could do the same thing for him.

"I..I _need_ to speak with Cobra." She whispered, watching as they both nodded and stood with her.

"I'll come along to help Midnight get the others off his back so you two can talk in private." Mira announced, and Levy gave a hum.

"I can get Gajeel to back off. You two focus on Laxus, since he's going to be furious." Levy voiced, leading them out of the bathroom. Lucy looked to the test strip once more, before exhaling slowly and straightening her back. She loved Cobra, and she could wait until he finished his future goals before asking for a true family from him. If he wanted to be in the child's life, and not her, she would respect that as well. She was happy as she was, even if it meant she wouldn't be able to keep Cobra.

She just hoped that she could explain all of this better to him. It sounded like she was pushing him away, but that wasn't her goal. She wanted him to focus on his future, not just on her and the child. She could still achieve her dream while pregnant and taking care of a child, since she just wanted to be an editor, she could easily do her work from home. Him however...He would have to be constantly at the lab, or in his office, or someplace else. She knew that he would take lengths to make sure that he was around, but not if it meant risking his job or career. That's what she had to make sure he understood!

Giving a final nod, she followed after her friends. Remaining quiet between them as they all walked out of the girls dormitory and into the main walkway of the campus grounds. It was Levy that first broke the silence.

"How do you think Cobra is reacting now?" She asked, and Lucy gave a smile while giving a shrug.

"Knowing him, he's probably freaking out. I suspect he's stressing everything out on Midnight." Mira stated, causing her to blink before turning to the woman.

"What do you mean?" She asked, watching as Mira smirked.

"Oh, Midnight has told me how Cobra is always running to him for advice. He doesn't mind, since he knows where it stems from, but no doubt he's asking advice now. Cobra even went to him when he was trying to figure out how to approach _you_ with his feelings, Lucy." Mira explained, causing her to blink before looking to the ground. Cobra had sought out Midnight to ask about her? Maybe she was thinking about this all wrong...Maybe..Maybe she really didn't know Cobra as much as she thought she did. Hell, she didn't even know what his plan for the future was, and now she was just trying to tell him to go for it instead of focusing on her and the child.

No, this wasn't something she could tell Cobra what to do. They had to talk about this, figure out the future together. If she tried to push her way on it, then it would end up like her parent's lives, and she wouldn't wish that on any child. Especially her own. Giving a smile, she turned to the women.

"Thank you, the both of you." She whispered, merely smiling when they both gave her confused looks and finally stepped onto the sidewalk of the city and off campus grounds.

"What for Lucy?"

"For always being there, of course. If it hadn't been for you then...I don't know what would have become of me." She voiced, looking up with a smile but found herself freezing and the smile falling. Not even six feet away, was Cobra's father, grinning at them. Terror raced down her spine, and she quickly latched onto their arms, stopping them from making another move as she recalled everything that this man has done.

"Run. _Now_." She shouted, tugging them back toward the campus, but gasped as she bumped into a hard chest and strong arms wrapped around her. Her gaze looking to Mira and Levy as they took shocked steps back as Cobra's father took a step forward.

"Run!" She screamed at them, watching as Mira looked over their shoulders, grabbed Levy's arm and dashed across the street. Making it to the other side and running full sprint in the direction they had been heading. Looking over her shoulder to Lucy, a silent promise that they would help her out of this situation. Lucy gave a nod before facing Cobra's father, who was now before her. A cruel smirk on his face that had her stomach coiling in nausea.

"Well, my dear. How about a little trip?"

* * *

Cobra gave a groan as he showed the text to Midnight, his body already trembling in both excitement and fear. Excitement because he was going to be a father, and the woman he loved more than his own life was the mother. Then fear was nagging at him, making him wonder if he was going to be a bastard like his own father or perhaps even her own.

He knew for certain, he wanted to be with her! Hell, he had even told Jellal about everything now. Making the man speechless when he had asked for the ring that Kinana's mother had given him just days before her passing. Telling him that he could give it to the woman he loved, since she wouldn't need it. It had killed him back then when she had given it to him, but now he was thankful for the woman he ever viewed as a mother.

"So, you're going to be a father." Midnight was silent for a moment, before releasing a sigh and glaring at him.

"I'm both happy for you, _and_ pissed at you. How the hell can you be starting a family before me and Mira." He growled, causing a strangled laugh to escape him. Leave it to Midnight to make his nerves ease, and he looked back to the picture that Lucy sent him. The white and pink test strip, with the green positive sign in the center. Proving that she was already releasing the proper hormones to care for the child growing within her.

Falling back onto his bed, he covered his face with his hands and laughed as a shit eating grin spread his lips. This was amazing, the woman that he loved, and who loved him, was pregnant with his child. Sure, everything had been rushed, and this sure as hell wasn't planned, but he couldn't help but feel elated by it.

"There's going to be a _fucking_ mini me in this world." He muttered, smirking as Midnight remained quiet before giving a groan.

"Lords above help us." Midnight muttered, causing another bark of laughter to leave him. A feeling of suddenly calling Lucy came over him and he grabbed his phone, wanting to hear her voice. To hear how she was feeling about all of this. It rang twice, before the line connected and he was about to speak when he heard shuffling over the line.

"Hello, Bright Eyes?" He asked, smirking as he heard her speaking with the girls and realized that she must have accidentally answered the phone without knowing. Rolling his eyes, but smiling at her annoying habit of keeping her phone on silent and unlocked in her pocket.

He couldn't tell what they were talking about, but it was obvious that they were walking. Making him wonder if they were on their way to the apartment. No doubt to share the news with the other men, who were still no doubt waiting for him to come out of his room, so they could skin his hide. They took the news about the possible pregnancy about as well as he expected, meaning that he had to take refuge in his room just to keep his head situated on his shoulders.

" _Run_. **_Now_**."

The sudden shout from the phone had him jumping slightly, his gaze shooting to Midnight as even he straightened from hearing it. A muffled voice sounded, before something seemed to hit against the back of Lucy, causing static to sound over the line.

" _Run_!"

Lucy's clear scream had him on his feet, barely registering Midnight reaching for his phone as it began to ring. Throwing his door open, he ignored his two startled roommates as he dodged between them and toward the apartment door. His stomach clenching as he heard Lucy stop struggling and another voice, a voice he hated with every fiber of his being sounded.

" _Well, my dear. How about a little trip_?"

"Cobra! It's your..."

"I _fucking_ know! And I'm gonna fucking _kill him_!" He snarled, throwing the apartment door and running out. That bastard was dead the moment he found them! Looking down at his phone, he minimized the call screen, and quickly linked his phone with Lucy's. Anger coursing through his body as it connected, and showed him that they were moving toward the northern part of the city. He needed a fucking ride!

"Cobra!" The shout from Laxus had him looking over his shoulder to see the blonde man hot on his heels. Keys in hand and his phone calling someone. Giving a nod, allowed him to take the lead and followed him into the complex's garage. Practically jumping into the passenger seat and watched as he started the car and squealed out.

"This is Dreyar! We need units to..."

"The warehouses. That fucker is starting everything over again!" He hissed, feeling his eyes narrow in on the dot and the only location where they could hide out at.

"Shit. Get units to the warehouses in the northern district. Now!" Laxus barked, and Cobra felt his body trembling as he clenched the phone in his hand. If that bastard so much as harmed a hair on Lucy's head...

"Cobra, I'm gonna have to get you to calm down. Or else I'll have to leave you in the car. Cuffed if I have to." Laxus warned, and he glared over at the man. Only to blink as the police radio began to sound in his car.

"This is Dreyar."

" _Dreyar! This is Fernandez! I'm from another district. Permission to join in this, I am close to the northern boarder, and I know the man who is responsible_. _I've been keeping tabs on him since he was bailed from prison!_ "

Cobra didn't even hesitate, he grabbed the radio and held it up to his mouth.

" _Jellal_! You didn't do a good fucking enough job, _and_ don't ask for fucking permission! He has the woman I'm gonna make mine! So, if you want him _arrested_ in one fucking piece, I suggest you get her out of there and already in your car before I arrive." He growled, ignoring Laxus's look and waited a moment.

" _I hear ya Eri...Cobra. I'll make sure Lucy is unharmed._ " Jellal sounded, and Cobra calmed some. Releasing a sigh, before clicking the button and holding it up again.

"Alright. But, if he's laid a single hand on her, he's dead. I don't care if he's in your car or not." He voiced, hanging the radio up and staring down at his phone. Lucy had finally stopped, but they were still a ways from them. Clenching his phone tightly, he brought his forehead down to the screen and gave a growl. This bastard was not stealing his life from him twice! He'd die before he allowed that to happen!

* * *

 **Hope that everyone enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I'm done with my move but still kinda slow with my motivation since this whole thing is so new to me. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter (I'll come back later for some touch ups!)!**

* * *

Invitation

Chapter 12

" _Shit_! How did they find us so quick!?" The growl from Cobra's father had her looking up to see that the car was being followed by three squad cars. Their sirens blaring and lights flashing, but there was no signs of the man slowing down. Swallowing, she glared over at her father who was stilled shell shocked beside her. His entire body trembling in fear, and she watched as he suddenly squeezed his eyes shut before facing her.

"Lucy...I..."

"I don't want to hear it. You _actually_ said that you would help fund them." She hissed, recalling having been forced into the car only to come face to face with her father. He had looked confused, before Cobra's father had announced that Jude had better help fund their business or else they could kiss their lives goodbye. Going into great detail about how Lucy would be his first woman he would share with clients, and Jude hadn't said a word since.

"I didn't realize it was that _kind_ of business." He growled, and she narrowed her gaze.

"It isn't a _business_ at all! It's _human trafficking_!"

"They didn't tell me that! They just said that it would..."

"It would bring in a lot of _money_! And you jumped on board just like that! It makes you no better than them." She growled, watching as he flinched away before lowering his gaze. She curled in tighter on herself, her arms circling her waist before she released a shaky breath.

"And now..I could lose my life, along with the life just starting within me." She whispered, looking up with tear filled eyes as her father stared at her in shock before looking down at her stomach.

"Lucy..."

"It's mine and Cobra's. This sucks, I was going to tell him that I wanted to raise this family together, that we wouldn't be like our parents. Like our _fathers_. But...Because of you two, I won't ever get to experience a true family, and neither will Cobra. Both of you just need to rot in hell." She growled, watching as her father blinked before looking down. Shame clouding his eyes before he covered his face with both hands while Cobra's father began laughing.

"That little bastard deserves this! Why the hell should he be living a docile life when he's nothing more than..."

"Shut. Up! You're nothing but a bastard that cares only about himself! He is your son but you've never even cared! You're just scum of the earth and a coward to boot!" She snapped, swinging her leg out to slam it into the back of his seat. Grunting as the car swerved dangerously, and curled back when the man in the passenger seat reached around to swipe at her.

"Are you insane, Bitch! We'll wreck!" He snarled, causing her to glare at him until he turned back around and then turned her glare to the back of the seat. His head was visible since they had removed the head rest for some reason, but it looked like he was focused on the cops behind them. It was obvious that they couldn't pit maneuver them because they were probably afraid of hurting her! Same with shooting or putting down spikes...meaning the only way to stop them was from the inside!

Gritting her teeth, she grabbed onto the bar above her head, and swung her leg as hard as she could toward his head. Smirking when he gave a cry of pain as her father and the goon gave shouts of surprise and fear as the car jerked violently to the side.

Tightening her hold on the bar, she grunted as the tires caught the side of the road, slamming her back into the car door window, where she heard a slight crack. Cobra's father grabbed the wheel, yanking it the other way and causing her to swing a moment, before Cobra's father twisted the wheel sharply, only to have them go into a skid and hit the grass off the road. A gasp left her as the vehicle began to spin on the wet grass, and blinked when her father was suddenly on her, grabbing her hands and pressing her close. Was he trying to shield her!?

"Shit!" Cobra's father shouted, right before the car slammed into the treeline. She squeezed her eyes shut as glass shattered, metal screeched as it was bent, and a tire popped. Everything came to a stop with a hard jerk, and she panted as she heard sirens surround them before her door was yanked open and they were dragged out.

She struggled, her eyes taking in the damage. The front windshield was shattered, and the entire right side of the vehicle was destroyed from the impact. The goon was laying in front of the car, not moving an inch. It was a miracle that they didn't have a scratch!

"Stop! Don't!" Her father shouted, and she grunted as a vice like grip took hold of her bicep, only for her father to latch onto the wrist.

"Release my daughter!" He shouted, and she blinked as a gun was suddenly pulled, only for the butt of it to slam against his nose. She gave a cry as he staggered back and grabbed at his face.

"If anyone moves I'll kill her!" He shouted, jerking her upright and she tensed as the barrel of the gun was pressed to her temple. Her gaze flickered around the crowd of cops that were guarded by their doors, their own weapons drawn.

"You're completely surrounded! Just release her and we can settle this easily!" A calm voice sounded, and she found the young man. He was the only officer standing in front of the doors, his hair a striking blue and a strange tattoo on his face.

"I'm the one with the hostage here. Therefore I'm the one who makes the orders!" The roar sounded from Cobra's father, and she turned to look at him. Finding fear in his gaze as it flickered to each officer and vehicle that was around them, his grip on her arm become tighter with each passing second.

"You Bastard! Release her. Now!" The familiar voice caused her to look back to the officer, and attempted to move as Cobra stepped around the men trying to hold him back and stopped beside the officer with blue hair.

"You...All of this...All of this is your fault! You turned me in the first time! You're the reason I had to do what I did to get out of jail! You're the one..."

"Who will murder you where you stand if you don't release her." Cobra interrupted, taking a half step forward, which resulted in his father taking two steps back and dragging her with him. For the first time, a sliver of fear entered her as she looked at Cobra. He honestly looked like someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill at the moment. His gaze was narrowed, and his face contorted in anger. The only thing that kept fear from fully consuming her, was that it wasn't directed at her. Although, she was almost sorry for his father.

"N..No...No closer!" He shouted, his hand trembling and causing the gun to move away from her head for a moment. Seeing the opportunity, she twisted, getting herself out of the line of fire from his gun, and swung her foot up again. Finally getting him to release her as her knee slammed into his stomach, the gun falling from his grasp as he doubled over.

"Bright Eyes!" The call had her running toward Cobra, but she knew that she wouldn't make it when she heard his father curse right as his eyes widened and he dashed for her. She gave an apologetic smile as she heard Cobra's roar of frustration just as a gunshot sounded and something slammed into her back.

* * *

Cobra's body still trembled as he held Lucy close to him. Her resting in his lap as he used the wall of the ambulance to brace his back against. His gaze moved over the motion before them, cops and emergency responses running around, trying to get everything settled. Three bodies wrapped up in bags and being lifted onto gurneys.

Swallowing, his gaze moved to the one closest to them. The one that held Lucy's father's body! He still couldn't believe that the man had actually shielded her from his father's bullet. And the responding bullets that the officers returned. He had saved Lucy's life, and only Lucy knew why.

Jellal had jerked him back as the shots rang out, and he could only watch as Jude kept Lucy covered. Lifting himself up slightly and smiling down at her as he whispered something, causing Lucy to cry and latch onto his jacket. Once the shots had stopped, he had been able to get out of Jellal's hold, and ran toward them. Only to find Jude already dead, and Lucy crying her eyes out.

He had spoken her name, and she had turned to latch onto him. Without thinking, he had picked her up and started carrying her to the nearest ambulance. Accepting a blanket to put around her, and allowed her to cry until she fell asleep.

"Erik?" The whisper of his name caused him to tense and face Jellal as he tightened his hold on Lucy.

"Erik, she needs to be checked over, and they can't do that with you here." Jellal whispered, causing him to sneer and look down at Lucy. When he had seen them wreck, he thought his heart would stop! But then she had been dragged out, and she had been able to kick his father and run...So with that she shouldn't be hurt, right?

"I can tell what you're thinking, and while it makes sense that she seems fine, it's better to know for sure. Right?" Jellal asked, causing him to scowl at the man before giving a sigh and looking down at the woman in his arms.

"Fine. But I'm staying with her." He muttered, finally shifting and picking her up to place her carefully in the stretcher that had been set up for her.

"Erik..."

"What?" He growled, turning around but blinked as Jellal held out a ring to him. A small smirk on his face, and he quickly grabbed the small jewelry before shoving it in his pocket and dropped onto an uncomfortable seat as the medics began strapping Lucy up.

"Kina is thrilled at this. She can't wait to meet her." Jellal sounded, giving a wave before heading back toward the crowd of police that were still milling around. Giving a huff, he sighed as the doors finally closed and the drivers started up the vehicle.

Pulling the ring out of his pocket, he leaned over and carefully slid it onto ring finger. Giving a small smile before pressing a kiss to her knuckles and leaning back while closing his eyes. Both of their fathers were dead. Lucy was pregnant with his child, and hopefully this hadn't affected the developing child. Damn, all of this was a lot to take in!

"We'll get through all of this. Right, Bright Eyes?" He asked out loud, carefully squeezing her hand before allowing the silence to remain in the back of the ambulance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay~~ So, during the move I have misplaced my ideas on this story (meaning that I have completely forgotten in which direction I was taking this story. I AM SO SORRY!) So, until I can find my idea notes this will be the end...I apologize so much! Leaving it like this makes me feel like I didn't put much effort in to it! But, I swear the moment I find my ideas I will be back to finish this properly!**

* * *

Invitation

Chapter 13

Lucy stared up at the white ceiling, her mind spinning as she tried to recall everything that happened. Closing her eyes as her father suddenly flashed into her mind, and how he had protected her.

"Lucy...I was a terrible father. And I apologize...for not being there...But please, know this. I always...loved you and your mother...I'm a fool for not telling...or showing you more...but it is the truth."

His final words floated through her mind, and she curled her fingers into the sheets. It wasn't fair of him to say that as his last words! It wasn't fair that he could say those words at all! It wasn't like those words alone would make all the distaste, and the anger she had developed for him over the years would just disappear at those words.

A sob broke through her lips, and she blinked open her eyes as the hospital bed suddenly dipped, and felt more tears gather in her eyes as she saw Cobra looming over her.

"Bright Eyes?"

"E..Erik." She whimpered, raising her arms and wrapping them around his neck. Allowing him to lift her up and hold her close as she cried into his shoulder.

"Easy, I got you. I'm here." He whispered, and she tightened her hold on him while she cried. All the pent up frustration, anger, and devastation of loosing the last person of her family.

"He...He tried to make amends...Did...Did he really think...I would forgive him!" She cried, and curled into his chest as he shifted so he could hold her closer while hitting a button on the side of the bed.

"Well, do you?" He asked, causing her to whimper before giving a loud cry.

"It isn't fair! He should have done so sooner! He should have...He should have...I should have reached out!" Her body went limp as all her emotions toward her father left her. She knew that it wasn't just his fault. She could have reached out and had him listen sooner. Could have let him know how she was feeling instead of allowing her negative emotions to fester. She was just as much to blame as he was.

"It's okay, Bright Eyes. It will be okay." Erik whispered, and she gave a nod before bringing a hand up to rub at her eyes. Freezing as she saw a ring on her left hand. Holding it closer to her eyes, she studied the gold band with an eternity symbol made out of diamonds.

"E..Erik?"

"I'm not expecting an answer any time soon, Bright Eyes. I just want you to know, I want only you. Even if you don't want me, just promise that you'll remember me." He whispered, and she blinked before feeling more tears well up. Only to tense and touch her stomach.

"The baby! The baby Erik, what about..."

"Easy, easy. I told the doctors about it, and the baby is fine. Although, when you reach about five months along, they want you on complete bed rest. You've just had too much stress since meeting me, and they don't want it to continue." He explained, and she blinked before giving a sigh and rubbing at her smooth stomach.

"Erik..I want..."

"I want to raise a family with you Lucy. I want to be a parent that showers their children with so much love that the kids resent me for it. And...I only want you to be the mother of those children. I'll cherish you just as much. And, if you want me to do all the work than so be it! I just..."

"Erik! I feel the same." She whispered, watching as he blinked before relaxing behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Just...I'll have a lot of things going on, so if I seem distant or..."

"I'll think nothing of it. Just remember this, if you need anyone to lean against or rant to...I'm here. I'm pretty sure even Macbeth would be willing to help out. Not to mention, Jellal and Kinana want to see you now as well." He muttered, causing her to smirk before nuzzling against him.

"I guess...You got lucky in one part..You don't have to talk with my father now." She whispered, trying to make herself feel better with a joke but felt her body begin to tremble again.

"You're joking right!? I still have to go through Erza, Natsu, Jackal, Laxus, and Gajeel. So don't even give me that shit." He growled, nuzzling his face into her hair. A small huff left her, and she closed her eyes as she finally relaxed against him. She knew that she would be alright, so long as Cobra was with her.


End file.
